


过不去（全文）

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 很早前写的一篇刀，毫无逻辑，随便看看
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 3





	1. 《过不去》

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2018.11.3

1.  
“来点儿酒？”赵泳鑫阖上门，跟进了客厅，率先打破沉默，说完也没打算听到回答，直接去拿出几罐啤酒搁在茶几上。他酒量没有王浩好，但是有些事还是得在有酒的情况下，才能说得更坦然一些。

王浩见他强挂着笑意，好像还是平时那副淡定的样子，也探手拿起一罐酒自己开了，一口气喝下大半，才严肃认真地开口，“少跟我装，给我个解释。”

赵泳鑫的笑容随这话瞬间僵住，他不自在地抬手摸了摸鼻尖，眉毛习惯性拧在一起，静默很久才换上一个苦笑，“浩哥，都猜到的事了，再逼我多没劲啊。”

“我就想知道你怎么想的，背着健次挑拨人情谊这种缺德事，…你哪根筋搭错了？”

他转着手里的易拉罐，紧盯着翘起来的拉环，食指指尖无意识般来回摩挲着金属边缘，眼神黯淡，“我脑子，或许早就坏掉了。”

“其实不是挺好的吗，本来就我一个人的感情，就该我一个人受着，是我的错，我没控制好我过了界，让人家被误会了难过了伤心了，所以我现在躲得远远的，彻底退出他的视线，放手让他真正去自己面对一切，不是挺好的吗？”

不是挺好的吗？他过得不是挺好的吗现在，演他想演的戏，交他想交的朋友，可以独当一面，可以不再需要他在后面絮絮叨叨，也不再需要他帮着出谋划策了。

“他这几年多依赖你，你也明白…”

“会习惯的浩哥，他会习惯的，反正兄弟…而已，他总归不会想跟我这个兄弟待一辈子吧。”现在健次是恨他还是烦他，都好，迟早能渐渐把自己清出他的生活，重新回到正轨。

“那你呢，能习惯？”

“……”

仿若一支利箭直插心口，这下赵泳鑫面上连苦笑都再也挂不住，他果然是这场闹剧里最难堪的那个吧。知道求而不得，所以不敢求，也就未有得，却又不想让别人得了去，情感失控，甚至用上了最卑劣的手段，难怪哥儿几个都骂他混账，他自己都觉得这样实在太不堪了。

“那几年，你们都说我太以自我为中心，其实真的还不够准确，我就是个彻头彻尾的、自私自利的人吧？”语顿，他抿了抿唇，胸口又开始传来些微闷痛，  
这几天好像是厉害了点儿，“…我也会习惯的，习惯不了的话，就这样吧，我也挺好的啊。”

“挺、好、的？长期食欲不振？胃不好？还失眠一个多月，这年头心力衰竭猝死的少吗？看着我，赵泳鑫，你还行不行了你？”

“行不行不都坐在这好好的…吗？”话到后面，他自己也有点心虚地别开眼，抬手就要再喝口酒掩饰一下，结果被劈手夺下，咔得墩在了茶几上。

“酒精刺激太大，我还不想看见有人猝死在我面前。”

赵泳鑫有些发愣地看着空下来的右手，握紧，然后又松开。他扯了扯嘴角，“浩哥，唱首歌儿呗。”还是没打算等人回答，直接起身坐到琴凳上，静默了一小会儿，不知道是在发呆，还是在想要唱什么，双手慢慢抚上黑白琴键。

和刚刚轻快的语气相反的，自他指下流淌而出的旋律却相当悲伤。从王浩这个方向看过去，客厅的灯光照在他的侧脸，实在有些昏黄难明。他偏着头，也许是在看落地窗外那个笼于夜幕之下的偌大城市，刘海落下来遮住了他面上的神情，可是他身上的绝望与痛苦却那么明切地一股脑溢了出来，好像整个房间都要充满这种情绪。

“觉得过不去了 而泪水比什么都还重 掉得那么的刺耳 深夜围困了所有 最想的都是不能的 不能对你说 不能让你痛 ”

还是那个熟悉的慵懒腔调，只不过惯用的处理方法全然抛开，这么多年王一浩也是第一次听他这么直接、简单地唱着阿妹的歌，如在淡淡倾诉，他却好像能看到这一字一句从他嘴中吐出，又化回一把把刀，扎回他身上心上。

“不能 度过 分明故事不是只有我 是我 撑着 也许被当做想得太多 不多 不够 所以这时候 对你还有疑惑 你在做什么 你在想什么”

像一个安静的歌者，安静地唱着歌，安静地把自己所有的情绪自以为很好的隐藏在歌声中，自我欺骗着。只是每当他按下琴键，那细长的手指就仿佛难抑制一般有着极短暂一个顿促，这无疑暴露出他试图掩饰的所有感情。

“其实表面还好 到底谁不能赤裸裸 反倒希望你识破 以为保留是宽容 当你不懂就好刺痛 痛到想发疯 痛到更沉默”

王浩坐在旁边灌下一大口酒，仰倒在沙发上，盯着天花板那个雅式吊灯，心里是五味杂陈。是，他猜到了，大概早就猜到了。没多说什么的原因是本以为这两年的聚少离多能让这个弟弟清醒一些，果然，事与愿违。还有，他偏过头重新看向那个正闭着眼睛自弹自唱的人，这两年…他真的瘦了很多。

“然后 没有 然后非要找答案又笼罩我 想过 放过 你总会让我重头来过 只有 我懂 这之中的我已经变了 变得做更多 变得想更多”

歌声中的情绪随旋律不可抑地渐渐高涨，而后似梦方醒又迅速收回，那从容不迫的样子，仿佛一直都是这样的波澜不惊。技术娴熟得让王浩都要为之叫好，也可见几年之间，赵泳鑫是经过了多少次“实战训练”，才会熟练至此。

“觉得过不去了 而泪水比什么都还重 掉得那么的刺耳”

最后他抬起右手捂上半边脸，单手按出最后几个音符，似絮语似喃喃，颤着音低声哼唱，到末了两个字也算实力走音。然后噔得一声他整只手掌拍上琴键，躬了腰垂下头，两肩好像都颤抖起来。

王浩此时觉得，他是应该站起来的，应该站起来走到他身边，然后好好抱住这个弟弟。他本来就没有表面看上去那么强大。

“浩哥，”嗓线低哑，还是听得出丝微泣音，显然压抑着巨大痛楚，“…我怎么，突然觉着，这么累啊？”

“我好像，有点撑不下去了。”


	2. 《过不去》后续

1.

赵泳鑫站在门口掏钥匙时，很自然而然地萌生了转身就走的念头。

距离上次见面还不算久，再怎么说也是团歌的彩排，说什么也不可能让他再推辞，虽然气氛有点尴尬，还出现了这样那样的小状况。

比如，轮到他唱时，刚走到前面，他忽然心口一个痉挛，又咽回了所有词儿。

好在他机智，及时抿唇笑了笑吐吐舌头，假装自己忘了词，被AJ嘲笑着“又划水”，就打哈哈这么糊弄过去，直到缓过来重新找回声音。

只是没想到会被王浩发现端倪罢了，还在结束后给一路追到厕所，三言两句逼问出这段时间状态不好什么的，于是顺理成章，当晚他就又被追到家里“谈心”。

总而言之，在这种糟糕的状况下，他根本就不想看见檀健次，一点都不想见他，可是…他还真的…想他了。

赵泳鑫站在原地，想想自己也是好笑，不就生个病吗，一听到消息连收拾自己都顾不上，顶着乱糟糟的头发跟黑眼圈，开着车就连夜赶过来了，到这里才想起来，万一…万一里面已经有了个小可人儿守着呢。

他…现在算什么呢…还腆着脸地赶趟儿来照顾。

夜深，楼道窗户开着，一阵风灌进来，扫过脖子针扎一样，赵泳鑫拉高了些衣领，突然想起几个月前健次回到北京，被他拖去算命的事儿。

那时候冬天还没过去，他五点半就把檀健次从家里喊出来，开车直奔北边城郊，拐了好几个弯才转进一个小村子。

这地儿还是从别人那里听说的，据说算得挺准，这几年名气也挺旺，但他还真没想到会有名到那个程度。他们抵达的时候天还才刚亮，已经有二三十个人领上号在排队了。

他扯过大师媳妇儿塞了三百块钱才拿到号，一转头就对上健次鄙视的小眼神。

“你怎么还信这个啊…大早起的还得排队…”听见健次嘟囔了这么一句，他笑着抬手去捏他耳朵，没想到摸了一手凉，又去拉他的手，也是冰凉的。

然后他就瞬间拉下脸，边问是不是只穿了层单裤，边扣紧两只手扯进自己大衣兜里一块儿捂着。

他还记得那时候健次瞪了自己一眼，埋怨着是被催急了才忘了穿，他笑盈盈地看着任由自己动作的人，心想扯吧明明是你不喜欢秋裤，但嘴上还是连连应着“好，怪我怪我”。

可他也记得，那是他最后一次牵健次的手。

那天他们等到中午才排到，健次既然不信，也就没跟着进房间，直到快结束才被他拉进去算了算事业，大师看了一眼，给出一句柳暗花明就赶人了。

而他算的姻缘，最后得到的也就四个字，解释都没给解释，只是健次怎么问他也没透露一丁点儿。——不好说，不可说，不敢说。

那四个字太直接明了，彼时大师一个字一个字说出来，就像朝他心上连开了四枪，此时想起来，就像久未愈合的伤口，被狠狠碾过，疼得他心口一抽一抽得难挨。他以为他都快忘了，出来之后他有多努力，才能在健次面前若无其事地继续笑得自然。

“你算什么了？事业？”

“嗯。”

“说啥了？”

“跟你一样，柳暗花明。”

“那挺好的，还算别的了吗？…算你什么时候找到…对象了吗？”

“………”他顿住了脚步，心想檀健次啊檀健次，看看你这吞吞吐吐想问又犹豫的样子，明明你没有感觉，却总能露出这种容易让人误会的神情，真他妈逼的过分。

他心里又苦又恨，却还是挂着笑逗弄，“这种事儿哪能不算，人家说我要孤独终老，你考不考虑养我一辈子？”

“我可以考虑养你，但一辈子不可能了，”檀健次停了会儿，又慢慢吐出剩下的，“毕竟你这辈子已经过去三十年了。”

窒息感就在那一刹那把他淹没，赵泳鑫当时整个人都僵在那里，深吸了口气，发现实在笑不出来，只能撞了撞健次的肩，快走几步到人前面，靠角度挡去面上的落寞，“能耐你了是吧，看不出来我们家次儿这么会撩人了啊。”

“……那…那当然，青出于蓝知道吗？”

后来？后来…他们就掰了呗。

所以啊，他赵泳鑫此时此刻，连给健次捂手的资格都没有。他拧起眉，迟疑了片刻，放下正要插进孔里的钥匙，往前迈了半步把耳朵靠到门缝上。四下静悄悄的，里外都没有声音，一时间只听得见自己越渐急促的呼吸。

他维持了会儿这个姿势，突然直起身子，低骂声傻比，这他妈的本来就是隔音好的房子，听个屁啊当然没声音。他懊恼地抓了抓头发，一咬牙，还是打开了门。

2.

门开的瞬间，一团黑影刷得从卧室冲了出来，停在他脚边，是bibi。狗子拱了拱他的小腿，仰头叫了两声，然后咬着他裤腿往卧室方向扯。

房间没有开灯，客厅窗帘敞开一半，窗户都没关，月光倾泻而入，映入眼中的场景如他所料，乱七八糟，惨不忍睹。

看不下去归看不下去，赵泳鑫此刻没有心思再帮人打扫，他弯下腰安抚地拍了拍bibi小脑瓜，想着它估计饿坏了，一会儿得给它弄点吃的，便蹑手蹑脚走到卧室，轻轻推门进去，床上那个他朝思暮想又绝不敢见的人，正裹着被子缩成一团背对他躺着。

近在咫尺。没有别人。

赵泳鑫却停下了脚步，他太清楚了，他和檀健次之间从来不只这两三米的距离。黑暗里，他感觉面前像横了条可他妈深的鸿沟，这一脚迈出去，就能立马跌进去，摔个粉身碎骨。

求而不得，求而不得，去他狗屁的求而不得，这种事，他从来都是再清楚不过的。这个人不能再碰了。他一定会忍不住抱他亲他把他占为己有的。

就在赵泳鑫下定决心，转过身准备离开时，身后一阵窸窣，想是人翻了个身，大概还蹬了蹬被子吧，或许是真的难受得厉害，还哼哼了两声，听的他心里一紧，紧接着他又听见身后的小声喃喃。

“小鑫…”

这一声在他脑子里砰得炸开，把他刚决定好的想法活活炸了个稀巴烂。他僵硬着身体心如擂鼓地转回去，确定人还没醒，松了口气。只是不知道是梦到了什么才会叫出自己的名字，他…太久没从健次这里听见这两个字了，甚至开始怀疑自己刚刚只是幻听。

借着微弱光亮，他看见健次的眉毛皱在一起，叫完那声小鑫，就一直抿紧了唇，时不时才哼两声。刚刚还恨不能整个埋进被子里，现在这被子已经被踹到腰间，露出他那件白色浴袍，领子被扯得松脱，一条胳膊露在外面，手攥紧了被子。

“你啊。”赵泳鑫坐到他床边，苦笑着低声叹了句，伸出手拧开床头灯调暗了些，又转去撩开他额上的刘海，贴上去手背试了试体温。烧得不低，怪不得时冷时热的。

他坐在那一时有些发呆，…檀健次，你让我怎么办，如果你什么感觉都没有过，又怎么会在生病时候喊我的名字。

可是，如果你真的有感觉…又怎么狠得下心…

真的，就只是…习惯吗…

赵泳鑫舔了舔发干的唇，对着烧得昏昏沉沉的檀健次扯出一个笑来，满心的苦涩让他再也抑制不了内心的渴望，他弯下腰去，慢慢地、小心翼翼地凑近，而唇瓣触及只一瞬就又匆匆分开。

他猛地侧过身去，肘撑在膝上，一手死命攥紧了衬衫胸口，强压下急促的呼吸，抬起另一只手把半边脸埋进去，没一会儿又忍不住偏了头去看旁边的人。

你怎么就…不能也有一点感觉呢……凭什么只有我一个人陷了进去……太不公平了檀健次…太不公平了…

赵泳鑫看着那张因体热晕了红的小脸，他忽地想起那天檀健次一把推开他，毫不犹豫扭头就跑，他追上去，却听见他这辈子或许最不想听见的。

“赵泳鑫，你真把自己当王了吗，凭什么每次都跑过来对我的生活指手画脚？”

“我说你能不能别老这样烦我？”

“如果你撩我，只是因为觉得我的反应好玩，还是别了，你赶紧去找下一个目标吧，我，不想陪你玩了。”

“赵泳鑫，我不是小孩儿了，你能不能也长大一点，别这么幼稚了。”

……

以前上节目时，他说过一句话——回到那个让我捏耳朵的多多，那时健次只当成了个玩笑。大概只有赵泳鑫自己才明白，他用了多大勇气才把这个埋了好久的念头给当做玩笑话讲出来。

他半真半假地说，而听到的人果然只当作玩笑。

确实，是他太幼稚了。

檀健次不是一个喜欢跟人争论的人，那天是他第二次在赵泳鑫面前说出那么重的话。回想第一次，似乎还是因为有粉丝指责赵泳鑫恶意卖腐博眼球，健次知道后特别替他不平，当天晚上吃饭时，健次就言辞激烈地对着他从那个粉丝一直骂到老天爷，中间连带着自己都骂了一遍。

他在那儿气得不行，赵泳鑫却乐了，搂着他一边哄一边弯了那双桃花眼美滋滋地笑。

但是，终归是会变的。第二次，檀健次甚至看都没看他一眼，却能让自己说的每一句话，都化作利匕精准地捅在他的心口，直捅个对穿又立刻拔出去，干脆利落，让他每次回想起，都觉着字字诛心。

……

那就这样吧，健次说得对，到此为止，才是最好的。

赵泳鑫一边琢磨着自己这次怎么又爱得这么失败，一边起身出去拿药，没想到在房间找了一圈，不但没找到先前给健次准备的药箱，还发觉少了很多东西，直到最后在客房墙角看见了两个大纸箱，打开一看，嗬，全是他这两年留在这里的东西。

檀健次，你可真行。赵泳鑫眯了眯眼，拿出药箱正要走，忽然想起什么，又蹲下去细细翻了起来，没有…另一个箱子里也没有，他愣了会儿只好暂时放弃，退烧要紧。

给健次身上一点点擦酒精时，赵泳鑫就开始想自己有多傻逼，王浩从两年前发现时就开始劝他拔了这份心思，他自己也明知道不可能，明知道不应该，却还是闷着头往里钻。

檀健次对他而言，是在他经历过连续好几次失败的恋情之后，身陷无边黑暗时突然照进来的光。就当他坐在琴前自弹自唱时，一侧头对上那个傻笑，他就好像一下子跳出来了，云散日出。

虽然那时候他还没意识到，自己这是又跳进了另一个深渊。

檀多多是谁啊，那可是他的小天使啊，为了这份光，他情不自禁，小心翼翼，到后来甚至遇之成瘾，患得患失。

他不停地试探，又后退，不敢信，又想信，不敢要，又想要，在矛盾里走向偏执，几度濒临崩溃边缘，又被王浩跟张敬豪连骂带教育地拉回来。到现在，檀健次终于觉得他烦了，终于决心推开他了，连他亲手磨的那个戒指都可以扔掉了，而他还在原地，始终找不到出路。

该放下的。他答应了王浩要努力习惯的。

赵泳鑫默默告诉自己，扔掉手上的毛巾，给健次重新盖好被子，出去弄了碗冲剂又兑好温水，回来放在床头柜上，低下身轻轻拍了两下健次的脸，软了声调哄着，“健次，多多…兮尔啊，醒醒，咱们吃药好不好？”

檀健次尚处在低烧中，大概还有些难受，咕囔两声扯着被子又缩进去半张脸，赵泳鑫只能伸手扶着他肩背把人使劲往上一提，就势坐下，让他半倚进自己怀里，又端过碗舀了勺药，递到健次唇边，“多多，张嘴。”

我的温柔，这几年从来也只对你一个，但对你温柔的人今后还会有。

就最后一次吧，谁让我甘之如饴。

3.

檀健次醒过来时，已经日暮将尽，天色昏暗阴沉，映得整个房间十分压抑，他便恍惚间觉着自己像被囚禁在一个密闭的灰色空间之中，有一道屏障隔去了声音隔去了色彩，甚至将他的思维也挡在这里，只觉脑子里一片混沌，不知道在想什么该想什么。

他睁着眼躺着一动不动，盯了好一会儿天花板，终于算是缓过来，彻底清醒了。也这才想起来自己是病倒了，大概昏昏沉沉睡了一整天，可真是睡迷糊了吧。他翻身慢慢坐起来，发觉身上还挺爽利的，嗓子也没什么久睡发干的感觉，烧好像也退了，只是头还有点沉。

正琢磨怎么回事，厨房传来的声音让他很快就明白了。——会这么出现在他家里，把他照顾得无微不至的，还能是谁。

为什么…都这样了…还要来呢…为什么还要管他呢…

檀健次抱着双膝倚在床头，低下头把脸埋进臂弯里，开始胡思乱想了起来。以前生病的时候，那四个都紧张得不行，尤其是赵泳鑫，人前人后跟着，非要把耳根子给念叨穿了不可，成天把自己当小孩儿一样照顾。……是啊，这个人，不就是把自己当弟弟吗？

想想赵泳鑫以前说过什么来着，奥对了，他说“哥哥在这呢”，还说什么“哥哥们答应了就一定会给的”。只是这么多年了，他真正想要什么，怎么会告诉赵泳鑫呢。

只是现在，他不想要了，那种东西是他要不起的，他也不敢要，大概也是赵泳鑫答应不了的。所以不管赵泳鑫知道也好，不知道也罢，檀健次都要把他推开了，推得远远的，对谁都安全。

厨房不时传来明显被放轻的细碎脚步声，他想赵泳鑫还不知道他醒了，即使知道自己之前已经烧得神识不清，这个人还是会下意识地怕吵到自己。赵泳鑫的温柔，从来都不吝掩藏，才会让他一度深陷其中，幸好还不会难以自拔。

门开合的声音传进厨房时，赵泳鑫正在熬粥，也是在胡思乱想着，刚回过神准备把淘米水倒净，听出这是来自主卧的方向，他手一抖，几粒米就跟着冲进了水池。

脚步声越来越逼近厨房门口，赵泳鑫的心跳也随着越来越快，但他也不回头，就站在那里，倒干净水，再把米放进锅里，按开开关，这一系列动作毫不紧促，看似从容，其实不过是他放缓动作以强作镇定。

他甚至察觉得到健次的视线是在哪一刻落在自己身上的，又是怎么在他身上打了个转移开的。他不敢转头，不敢见他，不敢。

不过他还是选择了先出声，“醒了。”至少……别让自己那么被动，那么狼狈。“在熬粥，坐外边等会儿。”

然后房间安静下来，赵泳鑫都开始犹豫要不要扭头时，终于听见脚步声转去了客厅，他松了口气，又失落下来。大概健次还是不想和我说话吧，他想。

算了，不说…也好。

外面安静得很，赵泳鑫想起以前来健次家住的日子。一般都是他在厨房做饭，健次坐在客厅玩手机，饿坏了就晃进来，一边吵吵着催他，一边顺半根黄瓜几块肉的再出去继续等。

他很清楚，这回健次再饿也不会来催他了，他也乐得如此，因为实在不知道…该怎么面对。

要说什么？难不成说好久不见，过得怎么样？吃得好不好，睡得好不好…废话么不是，过得好能病倒吗？

那就说…怎么这么不会照顾自己，要好好吃饭，好好睡觉……还是废话。

赵泳鑫靠在流理台边上，洗了洗手，瞅着打旋儿的水，眼神开始放空。

……他其实想说的，真的好多啊。

——檀健次你要多喝水，多吃点菜，不要吃一顿忘一顿，也别想起来什么就吃什么，家里备点牛奶。

——记得东西吃完就把包装扔出去，窗户白天开着通风，睡前一定要关好免得又着凉。

——还有，洗完头吹干了再睡，不要犯懒。

——药你自己不记得买，给你备好了就好好留着，没必要都扔了。

——戒指…你真的扔了吗？……不，不问这个了。

——过几天尧尧生日，我们去他家吧，怎么说也是兄弟，别因为……一点儿事就扫兴了。

说到生日，赵泳鑫去年过生日的时候，哥儿几个除了尧尧都在北京，那时候他对着蜡烛许了三个愿望，许完被问什么愿望。他记得第一个是亲人兄弟健康幸福，第二个是MIC会越来越好。都说愿望说出来就不灵了，这两个他可不会说出去。

而第三个，希望能和健次…一直到老，共入黄土。一个…怎么想都是不切实际的愿望，许下去的那一刻，他就知道绝不会实现了。所以他开着玩笑揉了揉身边健次的头顶，“能许什么愿望啊，就跟——咱们多多白头到老呗。”说着，还用余光去偷看健次的反应，小心翼翼地藏起内心所有的波澜起伏，只给出一副漫不经心的样子。

那时候健次只是傻乐着怼了下他肩膀骂他贫。

他还记着那天健次最后又喝高了，抱着他一个劲地哭，死活都不撒手，他没办法了只能扔下一屋子给他庆生来的兄弟们，把人抱去卧室，又拍后背又轻摸头顶地直说到口干舌燥才把人哄睡着了。

低声细语哄人的技巧，他全都是在健次那里练起来的，也只对健次用过，但是，以后还会用得上吗？

叮得一声高压锅跳到保温，声音不大，赵泳鑫却有些被这一声吓到的意思，愣了半天才反应过来，收拾好拿碗盛粥慢慢挪出去，他觉得自己这心跳得下一秒就能蹦出去掉进碗里，有什么好紧张的。

有什么好紧张的，反正，该走了。

檀健次还穿着他给换上的睡衣，静静地坐在桌前，微垂着头，听见自己走出来也没抬头的意思。赵泳鑫走过去，把碗放在他面前，说了声烫，又去倒了杯热水，想着等他喝完粥，差不多水也温了，回来把水杯和药也都放在他手边。

整个过程桌边上的人唯一的动作也只是抬手捏住了饭勺而已。他收回手退了半步，默不作声地看着檀健次舀了一勺，轻轻吹了吹，面色平静地吞咽下去，然后又是下一勺。

赵泳鑫就站在不远的地方，却又似乎离得很远，他知道自己一抬手就可以触碰到那人，却又感觉像是在两个世界。突然之间他有些手足无措了，茫然就从心底生发出来，逐渐变成凉意蔓延至全身，身体像被冻住了，心脏却跳动得更加剧烈，胸口胀痛得厉害。

该走了。

“你……”赵泳鑫听见自己这么开口了，但是顿了顿，搓搓手继续说下去却是，“一会儿把药吃了，我走了。”他心里一阵酸涩，想刚在厨房想的那些大约是没机会再说出口了，便探手拿过搭在一边椅背上的外套，转身一步步走向玄关。

他不想走，真的不想，但是他没有理由留下来。其实只要健次说一句话，不管什么，哪怕只是叫一声他的名字，他都不会走出这个门，但是没有，身后只有瓷勺磕在碗沿清脆的响声。

所以他真的走了，顺便留下了这里的钥匙。

别自欺欺人了，不属于你的东西，总要还回去的。


	3. 《过不去》后后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> = =

1.

赵泳鑫走下楼，却没有离开，他回过身仰头看向健次家。灯光透过米色窗帘，那光亮笼了雾一样，像被夜风吹皱成一团，模糊之中，似乎有人影立在窗前，他一愣，再看过去时又消失不见了，大概是幻觉吧，他想。

事到如今，别指望什么了。他迈开步子正要离开，就听见一声低唤。

“小鑫！”

这熟悉的声调啊，怎么会还听得见呢，是不是被传染感冒了，这都幻听了可还行。他暗嘲自己犯病，脚下动作也没停，哪想继续走了没两步，就被人从背后拦腰抱住。

赵泳鑫僵直了身体，感受着檀健次靠在自己肩侧的脸，还有紧贴后背传来的急促而有力的心跳。他听见檀健次缓缓说出一句话。

“咱们谈个恋爱吧。”

赵泳鑫不可置信地愣在那里，微张了嘴半个字儿也吐不出来，直到等不到答案的檀健次把头抬起来，手也慢慢放下，他才慌着回神，立马转身抱住心上人，几乎把怀里人勒得透不过气儿。

然后他把人松开，如待珍宝般用双手捧起这张心心念念的脸，盯了半晌那双清亮如星的眸子，视线下移到勾人双唇，低头吻下去。

正酣吻间，两人眼角余光同时捕捉到绿化丛另一边连连几个闪光，——如雷轰顶。

赵泳鑫被怀里人一把推开时满脑子只剩下两个字:完了。而真正刺痛他的，却是那眼神里明明白白的惊慌和悔恨。

檀健次在后悔，他果然会后悔。

前一秒的拥有，总会在下一秒失去，他这么多年，从来都是善始，却不得善终。他在奢求什么，他在幻想什么，他在执着什么。一种绝望感铺天盖地将他淹没，心脏瞬间被捏紧，他站在那里，渐渐呼吸困难，眼前人的身形也开始模糊起来。

一阵眩晕，他就睁开了双眼。

眼前景象还不清晰，消毒水的味道已经率先钻进他的鼻子，他皱了皱眉又闭上眼，意识逐渐回笼。他记得昏倒前还在路边倚着车跟张敬豪打电话，难不成被他找到了送过来的？

他突然有点庆幸，当时只是回去路上胸口闷得难受，把车停路边下来吹吹风，还好没有脑子不清醒地开车瞎晃悠，不然现在也不是平平静静躺在这儿了。那到时候怎么也得有个新闻，标题:MIC男团成员赵泳鑫不明原因昏倒路旁。啧，他可一点都不想因为这个再上热搜。

…况且他也不想让健次知道他这个状况，多多少少，也还想能体面一点结束，别总是那么丢人。

他扯了扯嘴角，心里笑着自己这次又有点惨边睁开眼来，但当看清房间情况时，他是怎么也笑不出了。

手边趴着的不是檀健次还能是谁。

天气正好，阳光洒在健次身上，看着就很暖，——这可是小天使啊。赵泳鑫一时失神，手下意识抬起来，在马上就要触碰到健次的发顶时，堪堪止住。这是…干什么呢。他心里一阵难过，虚握了握拳，拧着眉放回手。

趴着小憩的人倒是因他动作转醒，直起身子，迷迷糊糊地看见睁着眼的赵泳鑫，先是吓了一跳，然后眨着亮晶晶的杏眸，笑着说了句醒了。

不真实。赵泳鑫眯了眯眼，紧盯着坐在床边的檀健次，浑身笼了淡淡一层阳光的人在他眼里就像是脆弱不堪的幻觉，他甚至怀疑自己仍是在梦里，下意识小心地屏住了呼吸，怕一不小心便把这些打碎了。

看见赵泳那一脸迷茫的模样，檀健次失笑，又心疼。他伸出手，用手背轻拍了两下赵泳鑫的脸，“睡傻了你？”笑着说完，他抬头看了眼吊架上半瓶水，站起来理着衬衫衣摆，“还剩半瓶葡萄糖，饿了没，我去给你弄点吃的吧。”

刚转过身准备绕过病床，就被拉住了，他扬了扬眉尾，垂眼看向紧攥着袖口的手指，骨节分明又有些苍白，控制不住得心里一阵发堵。赵泳鑫还没醒的时候，他也想了很多。

檀健次一直觉得赵泳鑫这人太倔了，这么多年来，都很倔。这个人只会把好消息毫无保留地分享给他们，受的苦痛却从不肯随便说出来。

他很坚强，也很脆弱，早年有人笑他话唠，上节目也总有主持人调侃他根本不是什么“忧郁小王子”，但檀健次知道，赵泳鑫只是习惯性地表现出不那么在意，他在意的，只会选择埋在心底。

不是他多伟大，只是他真的习惯了自己安慰自己，看看他写的歌吧，回回撕心裂肺，之后又把自己拉回来。可真能耐。

但其实那时候如果哥儿几个有人问，他还是愿意讲一讲的，而这两年，他藏的越来越深了。健次想了很久，或许…让赵泳鑫变成这样的，就是他吧。

早上张敬豪找上门的时候，脸上的怒火毫不掩饰，好像下一秒就要一拳招呼到他脸上，张嘴却是轻飘飘一句“赵泳鑫把你这里收拾的挺干净哈”

他愣了愣，正想问什么意思，张敬豪直接拿了边上外套扔给他，一边拽着他手腕往外拉，一边告诉他赵泳鑫人正躺在医院。路上张敬豪也没说别的，就在等红灯时，头也不扭地扔给他一个问题。

“你喜欢他吗？”

单刀直入，不留情面。他惊得瞪大了眼，通过后视镜跟张敬豪对上视线，面对着那考究的眼神，檀健次嘴巴开合好几次，也不知道该怎么回答。

“或者说，你心动过吗？”

他错开目光，抿着唇一言不发，喜欢又怎么样，心动又怎么样，好像赵泳鑫也真的动心了一样。拜托，当初说要以后少见面的是艹他妈的赵泳鑫，不是他。

冷静了这么久，他好不容易才想明白，赵泳鑫觉得是兄弟那就是兄弟吧，他也不想再陷在这里了，他想试着放下了，想要往前走了。

“但是他爱你。”

是是是，他知道赵泳鑫爱他，爱他爱到海沽石烂爱到三生三世行了吧。情啊爱啊什么的，这些话上节目时候都听过无数遍了，都快听吐了，檀健次垂了眼，漫不经心地想着这些，高烧刚退的人显然脑子还不好使，反应慢了两三拍才突然惊醒过来，如遭雷劈整个人一愣，然后猛地抬头看回去，结结巴巴反问，“爱、爱谁？……我、我？”

再次得到确定回答，他僵了一会儿，缓缓扭过头看向车窗外擦过高楼顶的那抹晨光，沉默了许久，就在张敬豪以为他要放弃回答那个问题时，他又忽然开口低声说道，“张敬豪，不管怎么样，我跟赵泳鑫，都不该再有什么了。不该，你懂吗？”

话这么说，但他此时此刻还是站在病房里，站在赵泳鑫身边。他开始发自内心地替赵泳鑫高兴，自己跟尧尧不在的时候，赵泳鑫结交到了很好的兄弟，因为早上就是张敬豪几句话点醒了他。

“你以为你这么想就是成熟吗，别跟我说什么狗屁不该的，感情就不是一个人的事儿你明白吗兄弟，你没有资格去给两个人做决定。试都没试过就说不该、不行、不能，对赵泳鑫太不公平了。再说，你也不会真的甘心，我可不信你能轻易放下他。”

张敬豪不亏是过来人，说的真是让他无法反驳。

习惯一个人在身边真的很难戒掉，即使在最近的活动，他也还是会下意识地去找赵泳鑫的身影。以前被采访总有人在旁边提醒他，现在没有了，他学着成长，又怀念过去。然而随着阅历的增长，他越发清楚地意识到自己这绝不再是什么对哥哥的依赖，他对赵泳鑫的感情，早就脱缰了。

悬崖勒马，错了吗？或许他可以…可以选择纵情驰骋一次？

檀健次握住那只透着病态的手，慢慢转过身，轻声问了句“怎么了？”

“我不饿，……你别走了。”赵泳鑫有点不自然地别开眼，健次这口气太像哄小孩子了，弄得他就跟个生病了不想大人走掉的七八岁小孩儿一样。

“别闹，不饿我就给你叫医生，来给你看看。”檀健次拍拍他的手背，真的就跟看住他隔壁那家小男孩儿一样，一对杏眼盈满了笑意，即便背对着阳光，还是那么耀眼。

赵泳鑫看着这么美好的檀健次，那种不真实感更重了，于是他不但没松手，反而抓得又紧了些，“不要医生，医生没你管用，你在这儿我就什么病都好了。”

“……成成成，我就在这，就在这，你说你怎么老这么黏人。”檀健次实在被那双桃花眼瞅得没辙，脸上发热地嘟囔着坐回去。鬼知道他此时心里多忐忑，张敬豪说的没错，试都没试过凭什么说不行，可、可是…这要怎么说出口啊……杀了他算了，他从来没有真真正正地主动跟谁表白过，“我、我就坐在这，你再睡会儿吧，拔针叫你。”

赵泳鑫嗯了一声，乖乖松开手，却没有闭上眼，好像两只眼睛恨不能长在檀健次身上一样，一个劲儿盯着他看，直把人恼得转头看向床对面的桌柜。

檀健次还在犹豫，他不知道要怎么开头，才能迈过这些天横亘在两个人之间的沟壑。他有多了解赵泳鑫，就有多明白，那时他一咬牙喊出来的那些话有多过分。对不起？他们之间从来都不需要对不起这种话。除此之外，他似乎也就只能说那什么了………可是…

操，去他妈的可是。

讲真的，当檀健次咽了咽口水，扭头看回来，并轻轻叫了自己一声时，赵泳鑫其实一点都不惊讶，他看得出来檀健次有话要跟他讲，甚至是期待着的，因为他隐约猜得到健次想讲什么。

但直到这时，健次真的要开口了，却突然有一种恐惧涌上他的心头，他听见内心深处有个声音开始重复，别说…别说出来…

“赵泳鑫，咱们谈个恋爱吧。”

赵泳鑫想起了那个梦。

这是种什么样的感觉呢，可以假设有一件东西你喜欢了好久，每天茶不思饭不想，满心全都是它，单单只是看见它就能让你很开心。终于有一天，这个东西被交到了你手里，你接过它，一颗心都像泡泡被喜悦的情绪迅速膨开了充盈了发胀了，心想:啊，他妈的这玩意儿终于是我的了。你看着它几乎都想手舞足蹈，昭告天下了。

然后下一秒，你突然想起来，这件东西是不该属于你的，得到注定会失去，只要你还捧着它，哪怕再小心翼翼，也可能下一刻就会拿不稳摔成一地碎渣。

就像泡泡噗的一下炸了，赵泳鑫没来得及舒展开的眉毛又再度绞紧，想到梦里健次那个茫然而无措的眼神，胸口的痛楚就越发撕心裂肺，绝望吞噬着他的每一寸骨肉，他只能靠身上的棉被掩住难抑轻颤的身体，闭上眼艰难地吐出两个字，“不谈。”

他怎么舍得让檀健次毁在他这里呢，他怎么会舍得。

2.

赵泳鑫坐在地上，屈了一条腿躺靠着沙发，仰脸看了看四周，客厅的灯好像比平时暗了许多，大概是自己醉了。

旁边角落里bibi把身子缩成一团，熟睡的呼哧声有些听不分明，像是从很远的地方传来。

边儿躺沙发上的人早就喝得晕晕乎乎，没断片儿也差不几杯了。这时忽然哼哼两声，低喃一句再喝，侧过身来脸朝外。小傻子迷迷瞪瞪眨了眨眼，瞧清了正侧脸看过来的赵泳鑫，骂了句傻逼，那叫一个咬牙切齿。

哟，这些个动静赵泳鑫倒是听得真真的，就跟贴耳边说的一样。

他抿唇失笑，视线从健次身上移开，盯起天花板上的吊灯，歪了歪头，发现有些天旋地转，这才确定自己真的是有些醉了。那灯晃啊晃出了几道重影，晃得他眼睛又酸又涩的，于是他就干脆闭上了眼试图缓解这糟糕的感觉。

直到边上小祖宗一个翻动，垂出沙发的光脚丫子一蹬，咣当一声成功蹭掉茶几边上的烟灰缸，他才受惊似地睁开眼，第一反应就是扭头看向健次。而始作俑者却还一脸茫然，显然也被吓了一跳。

栽了。赵泳鑫无奈地咧出个挺难看的笑容，抬手拨开他垂落的刘海，又往下搓捏起小耳朵，“健次啊，知道你没醉死，来，起来了，咱回屋睡去。”

檀健次也没躲，反而瞪大了那双迷蒙的杏眸一个劲儿冲他傻笑，酒精熏得他面颊酡红，更添了傻气。

赵泳鑫像白天健次对自己做的那样，用手背拍了拍他的脸，“听到没？别睡啦，…唉，小麻烦鬼。”说着，反过手又摸了一把，手心擦过细碎胡渣一阵酥痒——健次这小脸蛋手感一直不错。他放下手，心底暗叹自己懦弱，只敢趁健次意识不清寻求这一点安慰。

张敬豪把他跟健次两个人从医院接出来之后，连给人拒绝的机会都没有，一声不吭开车直奔健次家来，还理直气壮地留下来蹭了顿健次亲手做的饭。

“来，咱喝一杯。健次，这个麻烦精这回可就靠你照顾了。”张敬豪撂了筷子，说完捏着酒杯磕了磕桌面，一口饮干。

“去你妈的。”赵泳鑫贼凶地瞪他一眼，却不敢看旁边健次什么反应，就转盯碗里的米饭，神情不太自然地跟劝喝了一杯。

张敬豪既然打定主意要灌檀健次，也就全程无视了赵泳鑫不断投过来的要杀人般的目光，不过这不影响他发现这个双标人士瞥过檀健次时眼里的心疼和担忧。

最后还是赵泳鑫忍无可忍一把按住张敬豪的酒杯，——奥当然，这是因为他现在不敢按檀健次的。“喝什么喝，几点了都，你不回家小刀不催？”

说完赵泳鑫又剜了眼张敬豪，也没等俩人说啥，直接起身扶着檀健次坐到客厅沙发上，回来正对上张敬豪一脸的高深莫测。

“你发什么疯要灌他酒。”赵泳鑫叹了口气坐回椅子上，给自己倒了小半杯，朝张敬豪举起来，“他刚退烧。”

张敬豪也不介意赵泳鑫语气里的埋怨，笑着跟他碰了碰杯，“你得让他发泄一下。”

“发泄？”

张敬豪摇了摇头没回答，反抛回来一个问题，“你俩在医院到底怎么了？看看他那副失了恋的小可怜样子。”

赵泳鑫沉默着低下头，指尖摩挲在杯沿，半天憋出仨字儿，“别问了。”说着推开见底了的酒杯，拧着眉站起来，开始收拾桌上的残羹剩饭，“我跟他…差不多就这样了。”

“就这样？他憋着，你忍着？”张敬豪扔开酒杯，一时气结也忘了搭把手，盯着默不作声走来走去忙活的赵泳鑫，直到他重新坐到面前才挤出下一句话，“…两个蠢货。”

赵泳鑫一愣，对这个说法倒是不予以反驳，健次既然提出那个，说明还是喜欢他的，这就已经让他很满足了，还求什么呢，再进一步的话，到时候失去了就连这点慰藉也没有了，他宁可这样装糊涂装一辈子，做个蠢货，把现在这种表面亲密的脆弱关系一直维持下去，就够了。

有什么关系。

“你也醉了。”张敬豪走到玄关，抓过外套，回头朝赵泳鑫说了这一句，“不过看来照顾人这种活儿还是更适合你。”

我倒是希望能照顾他一辈子，赵泳鑫心想，哪怕…就只是作为哥哥。

檀健次其实已经很久没像这样喝醉过了，不是因为没机会，只是他不敢，现在的他总是一个人在外面工作，很多事都不再像以前五个人一起时肆无忌惮。赵泳鑫深谙这点，所以看着多多眼底下那抹青色忍不住心疼，他声调随着又软了几分，轻声哄人起来，结果如他所料，健次就只是拧着眉毛，直接拍掉他的手。哟，还挺使劲儿。

败给你了。算了，只要是你，哪次输的不是我，早该习惯了。他认命地摇摇头，从地上翻身站起来，可因为起得太猛眼前一时发黑，险些又栽下去，还好他脑子还算灵光，及时前扑，一把撑在沙发背上稳住了身体。

紧接着一低头就看见了他的世界。

一对紧闭着的眼睛，随呼吸轻颤的睫毛。她们平时都爱说檀健次的眼睛里有星星，不过那双眸子邃如寂夜的样子，却只有他见过。

小挺的鼻子有点泛红，精致的双唇因着醉酒下意识微启。此情此景，有酒有美色，气氛本该开始旖旎起来，可赵泳鑫眯了眼，没来由的想到前段时间刚出的那首歌。

看看，健次在电视上出现时，身穿戎装，骑着战马，手握长剑，那是多么迷人的样子，远在眼前。而现在，他心心念念的人就在这里，就在离他不足半米的地方，却让他觉得遥不可及，近在天边。

这些年，千里万里，他跋山涉水走过去，寒风刮骨，奋不顾身，却只能停在离他最近的位置。

大师说得对，求而不得。有些东西，是他想求，不该求，不能求的，他试图求过，却差点让两人就此形同陌路。

所以那就不求吧，没有求就没有不得，才能让他跟健次继续相安无事地活着。这条界线，他得告诉自己，一旦跨过去，就是一败涂地，就是一无所有。

有关檀健次，他要学会满足，学会藏得好好的，让别人都忘了他本也是个贪得无厌的人。

那边赵泳鑫胡思乱想着，这边檀健次却是在迷迷糊糊中，突然觉得自己就像是掉进了一团水雾里动弹不得，有点冷，还有些喘不过气，让人憋得难受。隐隐约约地，他还听到有人在叹息，好像隔着水雾，又好像靠在耳边，心里跟着一下子也难受极了。

那声叹息实在太过熟悉，他真想看看赵泳鑫现在是不是又皱起了眉毛，想问问他遇到什么事怎么又在叹息，还…还想让他能来拉自己一把，以从这水雾里脱身，因为这里实在太难受了，太难受了，连心口也疼得厉害，为什么会这么疼呢？

“赵泳、…”

一声喑哑的低唤带着几分不满和委屈，可算是把赵泳鑫的思绪拉了回来，他又扯起嘴角，嘲笑完一番自己的出神，站直了身子。

“我在，我在呢健次，你醒了吗？”

话这么说着，也没指望能得到什么回应，他挪了两步弯下腰，把人放平了躺着，一手扶着肩背小心把人抬高，从腋下穿过搂进怀里，一手穿过膝下揽住，一个用力就从沙发上抱了起来。

“嗬，又轻了啊…”

他知道健次这段时间没什么戏，不过通告倒是不少，虽然比起拍戏时脸色已经好了很多，肉还是没长几两，真让人操心。

他几乎是眼瞅着健次把春节胖的那点又给瘦回去的，你啊你，真是理直气壮地让人担心你。心里多么挂虑，嘴上却不能说，赵泳鑫想到多年前在舞台上，“一定会照顾好健次”，他是这么信誓旦旦地答应了粉丝们，也同样在私下吃饭时这么答应过伯母，可这一两个月，他却只能假装不闻不问，丝毫不知。

真你妈丢人。

赵泳鑫这么想着，却潜意识里不想去深究健次这段时间萎靡不振的缘由。

别想了，都要过去了。

3.

赵泳鑫裸着上半身，两手撑在洗漱台上，看着镜子里那个难掩憔悴的自己，暗暗自嘲，真他妈一副失恋汉的操蛋德行。

说实在的，赵泳鑫从来不是一个真会把自己逼到绝路上、一去不返的人，无论是工作还是爱情，或是其它哪个方面，他允许自己郁郁寡欢，也允许自己失魂落魄，甚至允许自己歇斯底里，但他绝不会允许自己囿于痛苦而止步不前。

等着他做的事还有很多，他不能过于死心眼。

他也算是忽然就琢磨明白了，有些事儿放不下就放不下吧，过往那些失败的爱情他都不敢说已经放下，何况，这次是他陪了十几年，还爱了…这么久的兄弟呢。

就这么在心里“原谅”了自己，他撸了一把湿漉漉的头发走出浴室，去倒了杯温水，转进健次卧室，停在床边，床上人背对着他蜷缩成一团，呼吸倒算是平稳。

健次在害怕。赵泳鑫只需一眼就看出了这一点，他实在是太了解床上这个人了，同吃同睡这么多年，健次只有在不安的时候，才会这个姿势睡着。他犹豫着眯起眼，即使察觉到健次压抑在内心的痛苦，甚至他觉得自己都能想得到他为什么这样，但…他只能这么做，不拒绝的话，未来等着他们的是更难以承受的噩梦。

赵泳鑫放下杯子，伸手把人翻过身来放平了，而后弓下身子，慢慢凑近了那张精致的脸，几乎贴上了才停下，沐浴露的香味儿钻进鼻子，还是熟悉的味道。

他们没变，却也变了。

叹了口气，赵泳鑫抬起上半身把自己从这暧昧的空气中拉出来，轻轻扯过被子给人盖上，刚刚折腾掉他半条老命的人现在倒老老实实地闭着眼，大概是睡着了。

一缕刘海幽幽滑下，湿答答地贴上额头，赵泳鑫皱了皱眉，刚才只顾得收拾健次，连扶带搂地好歹是把他头发吹干了才抱回床上，现在他是睡着了，自己这一头湿嗒嗒的可没辙了，这时候再去吹头发，保不准又把人吵醒再一通折腾。

…真是欠你的。赵泳鑫咬牙切齿地站在一边，琢磨半天还是决定出去坐会儿，反正也毫无睡意，正转身要走，随意围在腰间的浴巾突然给人拽住了，还好他眼疾手快，不然就被当场扯掉了。

赵泳鑫按着被扯松到胯上的浴巾，悔得肠子都青了，早知道就不该犯懒！留下的浴袍找不到了肯定在客房那几个箱子里啊，怎么就心存侥幸直接翻出浴巾进去洗了。

他往前走了一步，试图挣脱那只手，却听得身后檀健次的小声喃喃。

“…赵泳…赵泳鑫…你这个…这个…王八蛋…傻逼…”

“……”不知道是梦话还是醉话，总之是让赵泳鑫一时无言，健次这些年一直是五个人里最不会讲脏话的那个，平时也就口头禅挂个我操我操的，现在拿出这两个词来形容他，简直就像是小孩子生气又憋不出话时的模样，真可爱。

他干脆抓住那只手，迅速转身坐到了健次旁边，撩起脖子上的毛巾擦起头发。瞧着皱着酡红的小脸、嘴上嘟嘟囔囔来回只那几个词儿的健次，他就觉得整颗心又重新鲜活了起来，也懒得再去想为什么健次睡得迷糊了还在骂自己。

太可爱了。太可爱了。

赵泳鑫满心满眼就剩这四个字，他抿起嘴，一边唇角都翘了起来，那双桃花眼偷偷地又盈满了温柔。既然不能得到，那就享受一下这短暂的温情吧，明天过后，各回各家，各奔前程。

“赵泳…赵泳鑫”檀健次呓了一句，看起来睡得极不稳当，他的酒量赵泳鑫一清二楚，那点酒不至于让他明早宿醉头痛，但现在一时半会是不可能散劲儿的。

他伸出一只手轻揉着健次半边太阳穴，另一手手背去探额头温度，还好。他只按摩了小会儿，就再忍不住，俯下身啄了口健次唇角，直起腰时面上笑意更深了，活像个偷吃到糖的孩子。

你看，其实也还好，我不会很难过，就算知道注定无果。

赵泳鑫却没想到，下一秒，还在健次太阳穴揉按的手直接被人抓住，他都来不及感叹健次拍戏拍得身手矫捷了不少，就被人拽倒在床上。

…情况好像不太妙。赵泳鑫惊愕地看着身上的人眼神尚不清明，仍一副微醺的样子，却一抬腿整个人跨坐在了他身上。

“檀健次！”这小祖宗又玩儿哪出，赵泳鑫顾不上自己已经松散开瘫在床上的浴巾，拧着眉连忙低声劝慰，他不能让事情往无法挽回的方向发展下去，“别闹。”便使了劲地拉开右腕上的手，刚准备把人从身上推下去，就因为健次的下一步动作瞬间僵住。

这小混蛋直接扯开了自己的睡袍，白皙的胸膛随着露出大半，春光乍泄，还不等他反应，一只手探到下面拨开了碍事的浴巾，一把抓住了他尚疲软的物件。

操！


	4. 完结篇（R）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没啥水平的自行车，慎点

欲望的升腾只需一瞬，不管理智上再怎么不愿意，赵泳鑫还是无法压下自己对檀健次最原始、最本能的渴望，不过是心上人的轻轻一握，他就已经实实在在地硬了。

不，不该这样。

眼下的情况是赵泳鑫绝对不曾预料过的，虽然他得承认几个月前自己确实做过那么几个令人血脉偾张的梦，但这并不代表他有那个勇气真的去对健次做些什么，ok，不过现在好像是健次想对他做些什么。

可这都操他妈的什么事儿啊。

赵泳鑫眨了眨眼，只觉周围空气越发燥热，他舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，“健次，听着，你…”他伸手捉住檀健次手腕，却阻止不了檀健次指上的动作，几下重重的套弄成功让他泄出一声闷哼。

“够了。”赵泳鑫深吸一口气，用力拽开那只作乱的手，哑了嗓音低声喝道，“我说够了，听见没有。”

檀健次落空的手落在床上，有些无措地攥紧了白色床单，本低垂着的头突然抬起，那双噙了泪微微发红的杏眸死死盯住了赵泳鑫，后者对上视线一瞬便再喘不过气，一丝苦楚如疽跗骨在他心底蔓延，“听话，下…”

檀健次全然不等他说完，兀自扯出一个笑来，弯下腰，直接用唇堵住了这双总爱喋喋不休的嘴。被吻上来的人身体霎时僵住，熟悉又久违的柔软触感让他有些恍惚，记忆几个闪现全是台上台下和健次玩闹起来相拥而吻的画面，这让他一时间忘了推开，未得到推拒的男孩儿试探性抵着上唇咬了咬，而后便伸出舌要顶入唇缝欲往深处探行。

轻微刺痛如雷惊醒梦中人，赵泳鑫瞪大了眼咬紧牙关，一把将人再次推开，牢牢箍紧了他的双臂，拧着眉瞅着天花板，待喘匀了气儿，才面无表情地转看向身上的人，压低声音语气带了责怪，“干嘛呢？精虫上脑分不清人了？别告我几杯酒就把你灌到神志不清了。”

空气沉寂下来，这话说得不假，檀健次确实没有醉过头，他明白自己在做什么，当然也分得清自己面前的是谁，如果不是赵泳鑫，他又怎么会这样，只不过是…只不过是借酒壮胆而已，却在刚开始就被毫不留情面地戳穿。

两个人才叫干柴烈火，而他只不过是在玩火自焚。檀健次垂眸不语，心头饱饱满满的全是委屈，自和赵泳鑫闹掰过后长久压抑着的情感已经爆发，没想到会在鼓起勇气诉之于口时被强行打回，随之转化而成的失落不安未有一刻不占据着他的心绪，他只能放手一搏，选了这种无异于自暴自弃的方式，却仍然以失败告终。

赵泳鑫看不见他的表情，但这不影响他感受得到健次此时的无力，他心疼至极却无从劝解。对赵泳鑫而言，他可以轻而易举把自己从深渊中哄骗出来，却没办法面对健次还说得出那些无关痛痒的客套话，什么没关系都会过去，什么开心点往前看，都是狗屁不通的操蛋说辞。感情这东西，无计可施，无法可解，他太明白这一点了，也正因为如此，才日复一日忍受煎熬地把自己摆在兄弟的位置上，不敢让健次察觉这份越界的感情，他以为这样就可以保护好他不受此折磨，可上天总不肯眷顾他们，该走投无路的就决不施予柳暗花明。

这就是一个怪圈，我们不断地意识到日子马上就要过不下去了，但又一次次倔强地告诉自己，日子还得过，在自我折磨与自我救赎之间，跌跌撞撞头破血流，苟延残喘。

赵泳鑫所谓的“想开了”其实也没什么毛病，他的确不是特别死心眼的人，但很不幸，那不代表他可以完全不死心眼，不然他就不会打定主意认为不在一起才是对两个人最好。这傻子在经历过数次失败的恋情过后，早已没了当年面对于此时不顾一切的冲劲了，他现在只希望心爱的人能好好的。

不愿意说废话，又不知道还能说什么，赵泳鑫难得哑口无言，他绝不可能会跟健次做出这种事，一旦火烧起来了，就再无回旋之地，他还不想赌这一把，健次也不该吊在他这里。可僵着不是办法，他半晌才憋出一句“睡吧”，就想把健次从自己身上放下去，又认真地添了一句，“我们可以当，刚刚什么也没发生过。”

健次听了这话浑身一颤，仍旧低着头，也固执地一动未动，等赵泳鑫又低低道了句“听话”，才肯重新抬起头来，眼眶发红，两眼布满血丝，俨然带着拼命憋着泪怕流出来丢人的倔强，“赵泳鑫，”他这么说道，使上劲拼命挣开赵泳鑫的缚束，咬牙切齿一字一句，“你他妈的敢说一句你不爱我吗？”

此时的檀健次就如同走投无路的幼兽，装出凶狠无比的强横模样，仿佛只要听见一个不字，就会马上扑上来撕咬一番，至死方休。可这掩饰不了那一份慌乱与希冀，幼兽露出利爪也只是不想被抛弃，赵泳鑫心中巨震，彻底认命。

是了，谁都敢说不爱檀健次，可他不敢。赵泳鑫这个人脾气不好，但他可以对其他所有人都冷热无常，却唯独对檀健次一直予取予求，亲手磨的戒指也好，给他写歌也好，手表包包项链衣服这些都好，他甚至觉得健次埋怨他把自己当女人宠时都是甜丝儿丝儿的。但凡他的男孩儿想要的，他都要给，这次…到最后竟也不例外。

赵泳鑫不由自嘲，咬咬牙松开了一直抓着健次小臂的手，转向上移去，一手扶上他光滑的后背，一手覆在他后颈，把人压下来按向自己，微抬上身吻住那双唇，轻轻一点，却足够深情。

两个人都清楚，没有比这更加直接明了的回答了。

檀健次看他终于卸了劲，反而整个儿愣住，二十好几奔三十的人了，倒不是没跟人上过床，赵泳鑫光着身子的样子也早就看过不止一次，可跟男人做爱，这绝对他娘的是头一回，他这时候才后知后觉地慌了。接下来…他该…干什么？

看他一脸不知所措犹如毛头小伙子，赵泳鑫毫不意外地笑了，抬手扣在人脑后拉近，再次覆上那唇，探出舌尖在唇瓣上勾勒舔吮，沐浴露的清香在鼻尖流连，他忍不住对着柔软的下唇瓣重重咬了一口，趁人低呼之隙抵入口中，攻城陷地，轻舐细吮。

直至扑到彼此面上的鼻息都灼热不已，赵泳鑫放过了已然瘫在他身上几近窒息昏厥的健次，桃花眼弯成月牙儿，浸满了温柔，似早春清潭，暖阳初覆。他抬手沿着人脊椎一遍遍轻抚帮着顺气儿，凑近耳边软声道，“健次，想叫停的话…随时都可以。”

回应他的是埋入胸前的毛茸茸的小脑瓜，赵泳鑫无奈地在男孩儿头顶揉了揉，“你啊。”说着，搂着腰一个翻身，把檀健次给压在身下，主导权早该交让。

赵泳鑫低下头，近乎虔诚地吻上右边锁骨，舔磨两下，又到另一边，而后往下，停在心脏的位置，落下一个潮湿缠绵的热吻，“其实吧，那天我特别开心，真的，特他妈的开心，”他在那里又舔了舔，“你这里有我，我，赵泳鑫。”叼咬起一小块胸肌厮磨，声声低喘带着主人特有的嗓线传入耳中，他只觉浑身欲火快要将自己灼烧殆尽，又如开闸洪水倾泻而出再不可收。

他开始无比真诚地盼望明天不会到来，时间永驻于此刻才好。

檀健次抿着唇，纵然有意压制着声音，可时不时自喉间发出的低哼已经足以令人情动，就连尾音都色气十足，而本人浑然不知，早已被不断冲上大脑的热流搞得一团晕。

赵泳鑫的吻离开了他的胸前，渐渐移到小腹，如法炮制地对着腹肌一通啃吻，而后抬起身重新回到那唇齿之间，手却悄悄随着抬身的动作，从腰间移到大腿外侧，紧接着辗转到内再到根部禁地，勾上薄薄的内裤边儿，扯下这最后一层遮掩物，单手覆上那滚烫的阴茎，将其包裹在掌中，缓缓地套弄起来。

“啊！…唔…”

檀健次强迫自己不去反抗赵泳鑫这一系列动作，却在命根子被人握在手里的时候，忍不住一声惊呼仰头避开亲吻，躬起身子往床头撤了一下，便被赵泳鑫扣住腰带回来，俯身再度压上，不容抗拒地顶入口腔卷了舌抵死缠绵。

这他妈的就是在欺负人！檀健次瞪着赵泳鑫，却因为情欲熏红了眼眶，就像是小狼刚学会了嗷嗷叫急着占地盘示威，毫无杀伤力。他感觉浑身热得难过，下身被握住不断套弄，这家伙居然还故意地时不时拿指腹去蹭他铃口，情欲如潮侵袭着他的每一根神经，这太过了，他受不了。于是一被人放过已有些发肿的可怜双唇，他立刻开口断断续续道，“慢点…赵泳、鑫…哈…你！哈…是不是…嗯…他妈的跟…跟男的干过…！…怎么…这么……”

赵泳鑫侧倒身体，用胳膊肘撑着半躺在他边儿上，笑着凑过去嘬了口他的唇角，附在他耳边时，灼热的呼吸喷到耳道惹得他一阵发颤，“怎么这么什么？是不是想说怎么让你这么舒服。”说完，赵泳鑫又含住他的耳垂轻轻扯咬，加快了手上的动作，“别急。”

“操你妈！谁急了！哈……滚！”檀健次脸上火燎一样的烫，被这话臊得恨不能立马翻个身埋进被子里躲起来，可旁边男人倾向这边的身体似有似无的制缚显然让这个想法绝无实施可能，以及来自下体和耳边的撩拨着实让他沉沦于此。

健次一手攥紧了床单，一手按在赵泳鑫手背，却没有力气把它拿开，他偏过头去不肯和这个不要脸的男人对视，咬着唇不愿再漏出半分呻吟，赵泳鑫难得体贴他似地没有继续逗弄，只抿着唇重复着手上动作，这绝对没什么技巧可言，事实上他根本无暇考虑那么多了，天知道他现在忍得下面都快炸了，可他真的不能急。

一时间房间里只剩下两个人一低一重的喘息声，过了不算太久，健次只觉得眼前一道白光，泄在了男人手里。大脑放空，他犹如浅滩之鱼大口大口地喘着粗气，一只手混乱中攀上赵泳鑫小臂，就如同抓住了救命稻草死命抓紧。

赵泳鑫看了眼手上白浊，随手蹭在健次腿侧还恋恋不舍地捏了一把，抬起另一只尚还干净的手，安抚性地拍拍他用力过度而青筋暴起的手背，然后拉过来十指相扣，扯到他头顶按住，从床上撑起来欺身压上，垂眼对上一双还处在失神中的迷蒙眸子，腹下一紧，恨不得现在就把人给办了。

冷静，一定得冷静。他深呼吸，重新低下去吻住那微张的嘴却轻触即离，在下巴边儿咬了口，而后一路啃咬下去，成功再次挑拨起檀健次本就未熄的火。

檀健次感觉自己快疯了，他在过去少数的几次性爱中都没有过这种感觉，就算是第一次跟女孩儿上床时，他也是绞尽了脑汁去服侍那个小女友，可现在他可以说是该享受“服侍”的那一方，却被弄得浑身难受得不行，赵泳鑫的手不断地在他身上四处撩拨，而又迟迟不肯帮他泄火。

他被吊在半空中不上不下，被欲火烧得迷迷糊糊，无意识地曲起一条腿，膝盖蹭了蹭赵泳鑫的腿侧，换来一只手在自己腰窝一掐，那手随着挪到臀部不轻不重揉捏起来，逼出他更多难抑的喘息。

赵泳鑫矮下身索取着更多的亲吻，那只手就又滑进臀缝之间，在那入口周围轻轻打着转儿，也不知道他此刻哪来的这么大耐心，到现在还没有进去的意思，但是他身下的人可是被折腾地快完全丧失理智了，就在檀健次马上张嘴开骂的时候，赵泳鑫突然收手离开他，在床上撑起来跪直了。

“我之前给你新家准备的套儿呢。”其实他是知道的，找戒指的时候，他偷偷翻过这里的柜子。

操他妈的处女座。被晾下的檀健次愣了好一会儿才从情欲中缓过劲，忍不住在心底咒骂了一句，颤着手缓缓指向一边的床头柜，“好像…最底下那层。”

所以赵泳鑫三年前给他和他当时不知道啥时候有、后来也一直没有过的女朋友准备的套，被赵泳鑫自己从床头柜最底层的最里面又拿了出来，拆开了最外层的包装，一边念叨，“你说你，三年都没个对象，是不是早就看上我了。”一边从里面挑出个合适尺寸的。

檀健次把胳膊压在眼上，根本不想看他在干嘛，他是听见这个了的，又假装没听见，哼哼了两声没有回答。什么时候喜欢赵泳鑫的，这件事他也不知道，就他在不知不觉中，已经习惯了这个烦人精的存在了，啊！怎么这么烦。

赵泳鑫视线从他身上打了个转飘回来，并没有继续逼问，他总这个德行，换成谁他都能死皮赖脸地开玩笑开下去，一定要把人欺负够了为止，但是对着檀健次就偏偏习惯了处处宠着顺着，也不知道会不会有人统计过他这些年到底对檀健次说了多少次的“对”、“是”、“好”、“行”，大概这就是命吧。他自暴自弃地把包装盒扔了回去，在快要关上抽屉的时候，却一转眼瞅见了靠着另一个角的银灰色绒盒。

“……”

隆冬霜雪骤然全消也不过如此，赵泳鑫红了眼眶，很没出息，他知道，但是控制不了，谁控制得了。他凝视着那个盒子，只觉得这两天被雾霭蒙罩的心终于透过来了阳光，还是挺他妈暖和的那种。如果不是突然看见它，他几乎快把这个戒指暂时抛到脑后了，可这终究是根刺，长在最刁钻的位置，在未来必定不断折磨着他，可现在，这根刺突然就被轻易地拔掉了，并且事实证明根本就没必要扎下来。他抿着唇，觉得自己就要掉泪了，直到身后的人不耐烦地侧翻过身对着他后背，拍了拍他大腿，“干嘛？萎了？”

赵泳鑫砰得一声合上抽屉，像歇了火儿的机器突然重新启动，迅速把檀健次压回床被里，两眼炯炯有神，艰难却极为认真地说道，“你说我怎么这么喜欢你。”

檀健次攘了他一把，凶巴巴地就要骂他，“现在知道腻腻歪歪的了，你…”

“我爱你。”这三个字简简单单，短促有力地撞上檀健次的耳膜，不掺欲望又饱含着这些年以来赵泳鑫对他所有的情意，迷茫、纠结、无力、痛苦，尽皆揉碎捣烂了归回到那最初的悸动，化为一团烈火，最后从耳根直烧红了他的脸颊，而后将他由里而外燃烧殆尽，只余一颗剧烈跳动着的心脏，来无声地呐喊着要将这三个字悉数回敬给身上这个人。

檀健次张了张嘴，却没说出话，赵泳鑫一次一次小心翼翼地把整颗心裹了糖衣蜜纸捧到他面前，这些各式各样的轻浮绝妙的情话在外人耳朵里就只是单纯的玩笑。檀健次从惊讶到习惯，从同他人一样也当成玩笑到渐渐沉溺于此难以自拔，在三天前他还以为一切只是他自己想多了，自作多情动了心，而此时此刻，就在这一秒，这个人，正与自己赤诚相对，抛弃了所有精妙绝美的修辞，说出最简单又最直击心脏的字眼。

他突然抬起胳膊搂住赵泳鑫的脖颈，朝自己用力地按下来，对准了那两瓣唇就吻了上去，哦，不如说咬了上去。他实在毫无章法，就只像头幼兽肆意啃咬，也不管是不是把人咬疼了。不过赵泳鑫却甘之如饴，且很快主动回吻，在对撞中拿回了主导权，趁其不备再次钻进领地，勾缠他的舌，四处舔顶。

“够、唔…够了唔…”檀健次喘不过气立马叫停，又过了好一会儿才被放开，再晚点可能他就可以眼前冒星星了。

“有润滑剂吗？”

低哑气音炸响在耳边，檀健次愣了一秒，侧头梗着脖子吼了声，“谁他妈的在家里放这个！我又不是基佬！”

“可你喜欢我。”赵泳鑫笑眯眯说着，慢吞吞从他身上爬起来，大力在胸口揉捏了一把，光着脚三步并两步去拿了瓶“像样点的”擦脸的乳液出来，边走边往手上挤，随手把瓶儿扔到床角落，跪着上床就要重新压上来。一副随时准备下一秒就要干翻床上人的气势，吓得檀健次整个儿往上挪了挪，头都顶到了床头，又被人用空着的手抓住左脚踝给拉下来，顺势把那条腿抬高搭在自己右肩上，安抚性顺着腿肚摸下去，扣住腰不让人逃脱。

“别怕。”赵泳鑫侧过脸在那脚踝骨凸起轻柔地印上一吻，温声哄着，就像大人骗小孩儿吃药一样，“应该不会太疼，我轻点。”

这话让檀健次更觉得臊得慌了，而且变得更加紧张，他死盯着赵泳鑫沾着乳白色稠腻液体的手，为接下来就要发生的事而不安，又为身上的人努力克制着自己就要蹬出去的腿，但他还是选择恶狠狠地小声回怼了句，“就算怕也是怕你不行。”

赵泳鑫扬了扬眉毛，并没有把这个当成是挑衅，他太了解这个小祖宗了，这可是实实在在的害羞，多可爱，别人都看不到。他低头去吻他，同时把手指探向了等待已久的密处。

“嗯…”唇齿交缠中泄出的喘息，在稍凉的液体触到那里的时候转了调子。檀健次咬着牙关不肯在这时候再漏出什么羞耻的动静，这太奇怪了，那根手指在入口磨蹭了几下，挑起星星点点的火，而后缓慢地、坚定地推着乳液挤了进来且不断深入。他难受地扬起头，一时间还适应不了异物进入的感觉，一只手按在赵泳鑫肩膀，无力地推拒。

“放松。”赵泳鑫停下手指动作，松开钳制着腰侧的手去抚摸健次的脸，去捏他的耳垂。面对男人他亦没有任何经验可言，只能凭感觉，他压制着自己快要爆发的欲望，竭力保持冷静去等待，包裹着手指的火热过于紧窒，他试图动了动，便感受到内壁一阵轻颤，紧接收缩绞紧。

“我难受…”健次紧皱着眉小声抗议，疼痛暂时还没有，他尽力去平缓自己的呼吸，一点点放松下身，去适应那里存在着不属于自己的东西的情况。

赵泳鑫看他湿了眼眶，有些不忍，他往后撤了撤手指准备退回去，却立马又被滚烫的内壁缠紧。

“我…你、可以继续了…”檀健次扭头拉过枕头把脸埋进去，闷闷的声音搔得赵泳鑫心都快化了，他伸手拽掉那只枕头，把人的脸捧过来重新吻上去，从眉眼一路亲到锁骨，等到手指松快了些许，立刻深深浅浅慢慢抽插起来。

“…嗯”檀健次几个喘息凌乱无序，微张的嘴抑不住低吟，他感受着那些黏腻的液体在自己体内不断升温，属于乐者的手指加到两根在里面耐心地扩张，时而在内壁划蹭按压，时而打开呈剪刀状打着旋儿抽插。他得承认这虽然有些难受，但真的是有舒服到的，他甚至察觉到自己刚刚泄过火的地方又硬了起来，这个认知让小狼又变成鸵鸟，躲回了那团软软的枕头里。

一声低笑在他耳边响起，他打了个颤，“笑什么！快点！磨、磨磨蹭蹭的！”

“我靠，我这是为了谁啊！”赵泳鑫咬牙切齿骂出声，一个用力三根手指齐根插到底，巨大的刺激让檀健次立刻闷哼了一声，肩膀抑制不住地小幅度抖动起来，这下赵泳鑫又开始慌了，以为自己把人弄疼了，立马撤出手指，掰着肩膀把人从枕被里捞出来带进怀里，一边悔意十足地道歉，“是不是弄疼了？哎我这、我不是真的要弄疼你，要不不弄了，不弄了…”

檀健次眼前不知道什么时候湿了层雾，他抓着赵泳鑫小臂摇了摇头，眼神有些恍然，还没从刚刚的刺激里出来，显然，刚刚那一下赵泳鑫的手指不知道碰到哪了，他觉得像过电一样，情欲从脚尖瞬间窜到头顶，只觉头皮发麻。

他闭着眼急促地吸气然后吐气，手上力气重了几分，那手指会心地再度挤进来，动作比刚刚那下慢下来许多。檀健次有些不解，他不知道刚刚那是怎么回事，为什么像是蹭过一个地方就牵动了全身神经，大概赵泳鑫也不知道，至少他没有第二次出现那个感觉。

事实上赵泳鑫是知道的，笑话，生理常识好吧，前列腺哪个男的不知道，只不过知道具体在哪的不多。不过实不相瞒他也是看过那么几篇粉丝大作的，也就被科普了不少有意思的东西，他当时只是觉得尴尬，甚至没信多少，——这些小女生怎么会了解男生身体构造这么清楚。但是他现在想起那些东西，下意识就开始了寻找。目前也只是以为并没找到，还在慢慢试探的过程中，不过他真的快要忍不住了，操，真难熬。

檀健次懒得再去找什么枕头被子床单，他破罐子破摔地仰面躺着，徒劳地用胳膊挡住半边脸，尽力扼制喉间总想溢出来的低吟。

檀健次敢打赌赵泳鑫这辈子都没在情事上这么有过耐心，于是他开始出神，想到第一次和赵泳鑫在台上接吻，他忘了当时到底怎么回事，突然就萌生了奇怪的念头，下一秒就仰头吻了上去，状似随意坦然地擦擦唇角，故作撩人来掩饰内里的紧张，他心都快蹦到嗓子眼了。赵泳鑫只是笑了，笑成了大傻子，他就也跟着笑了，变成小傻子。

据其他哥儿几个说，他俩当时周围就差粉红泡泡了，但他明白，只是一时冲动做出的恶作剧，即使赵泳鑫欣然接受，却也未有什么表达，后来他干脆就理直气壮地说是赵泳鑫强吻自己，谁辩也不听。

干什么，赵泳鑫撩他撩得他都动心了，还不算强吻吗！

算算算，赵泳鑫要是听到肯定又要这么回他。

那时候谁也不知道对方到底怎么想的，一个自以为周到地把人当成弟弟去照顾，一个不断反撩各种试探，但都没有过任何正面的回应，直到后来檀健次出去拍戏，直到…

但是现在，赵泳鑫就在他面前，那张脸就在离他眼睛不足十厘米的地方。赵泳鑫一双桃花眼此时沾染了浓厚的情欲，眼尾洇得发红，如娇艳的花引人注目。

檀健次一定是太喜欢这双眼睛了，每次看进去都会控制不住得微微愣神。这也不怪他，赵泳鑫每每看过来的眼里总含着三月桃花初开的气息，就如春风过境带千万树花开，一切都鲜活起来。赵泳鑫是这么擅长把深情完美地融入自己的眼神里(当然这是指面对檀健次一个人的时候，除了这位心尖儿，或许只有他妈妈才有这种待遇)，他简直恨不得把檀健次连人带心都扯进这一方桃林里，仰头是繁星点点，垂眼是落英纷纷，整个天地只有他们两个人，世界所有的美好都摆到檀健次面前才对。

纵使赵泳鑫耗尽耐心做了准备，初次尝试也只挤进头端，健次就已经死命抓上他的肩膀，张着嘴失了声剧烈地喘气儿。他心疼地停下动作，额头都憋得冒出了细汗，两只手卡住健次膝下把腿分得更开一些，试着就着这个深度小幅度进出了几次，太紧了。

“…呃、…你”檀健次感觉到他的强忍，松开手换成胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把人扯下来索吻。他狠狠咬上赵泳鑫下唇，成功听见一声闷哼，微睁开眼看见那唇上瞬间带了血色，又慌乱地伸出舌去舔抚那细小的伤口，“你…你要不继续吧…”

赵泳鑫回吻，“乖，等你适应。”

“我没事。”檀健次结结巴巴地快速回了一句，脸庞燥热得厉害，声音小的几乎听不见，心里不断纠结自己这话是不是太露骨，索求意味是不是太浓重。

赵泳鑫伸出食指沿着自己堪堪插进小半截的家伙转了圈，“你这里可不是没事，”他把健次的两条腿往下按了按，十分自然地说了声，“抱着。”

这话听在檀健次耳朵里，却是让他羞得不行，但他还是选择了照做。檀健次心思全都凝聚在交合的位置，他能清晰地感觉到那里的火热慢慢撤出去一小部分，他抬眼，看见赵泳鑫去够床脚的瓶子，在他下意识快要松手往后退的时候，赵泳鑫回身把他的右腿扯过去缠在腰上，又抓住他的手。

“？！”

乳液是他常用的，挤在手上的感觉熟悉无比，但此刻他不得不慌了，因为赵泳鑫正拉着他的手往他身下带，然后强硬地用自己湿腻的手指夹着他的一齐陷进股缝。

我操，自己的手指正在进入自己的身体，这他妈的太…太…

檀健次低哼了声，死活就要撤出去，却被赵泳鑫的手压制着继续深入，“…出去！…”他蹬了两下腿向赵泳鑫表示抗议，这次后者终于没听他的，只是瞥他一眼，继续专注于这个扩张“游戏”。

赵泳鑫果然天生适合弹钢琴，指节分明的手指灵活至极，挑着健次的食指，把乳液一点点抹在柔软的肠道内壁上，而后手指被狠狠一缠，他敏锐地察觉到身下人短暂的僵硬，脸上笑意加深，手指又挪回去在那里蹭了几下。

“啊！…嗯…别、……”一串哑了嗓子的低吟被逼了出来，檀健次浑身绷起来，两条腿死死夹住赵泳鑫的腰缠紧，最初的怪异感觉在接连几次的刮蹭之后尽数化为欢愉的浪潮侵袭着他的意识，情欲倍涨。

赵泳鑫用另一只手在健次重新挺立起来的欲望上不轻不重撸了一把，拇指打旋儿轻点马眼，对这具敏感的打起颤的身体颇为地眯起眼。他撤出手指，放过了又羞又恼其实又很爽的健次，十指相扣把手拉到头顶上方按住，重新用自己的粗烫挺进那窄小湿热的后穴。

一寸一寸，十分缓慢，但毫无停顿，仿佛过了一个世纪，等到终于完完全全没入其中时，两个人都松了口气，檀健次精疲力竭般地瘫软在被子里，虚闭着眼任由赵泳鑫低下身在胸口啃咬出一处处红痕。

“健次，”他这么叫道，在用仅剩的零星理智等着健次给他一个信号，他太怕伤了这个人。“健次。”他轻轻咬了小下已然充血挺立的乳尖，又低柔唤了一声。

檀健次用膝盖狠撞上他肋骨，猛地睁眼瞪他，“我靠你他妈的还不动，等着我自己动吗，操你妈不行下去。”

“你想自己动，那敢情好啊。”话是这么说，赵泳鑫却立刻退出去半截又顶了回来，直接撞散了檀健次所有的反驳骂声，他一下一下地抽插，不急不躁，等到檀健次得了劲，放松下来彻底沦陷其中才渐渐加快了速度。

最深处的内壁都被顶弄开，热流和酥麻占据了他的身体，檀健次大脑一片晕眩，被放开的双手无措地在空中挥动，最后被拉到身上掠夺者的肩背，触及薄薄一层细汗，他下意识用力搂住，紧绷的唇角泄出两三声急喘低吟。

“健次，”赵泳鑫又出声唤着，一声未得回应，又接上另一句，“舒服吗？”檀健次一直不回他，他也不放弃，弯腰俯身凑到人耳边，轻声念着他的名字和那些昵称，用气音呢喃着各式情话，用各种不害臊的问句挑逗着这个已经臊得没边的小可人儿。与此同时，他身下的动作却越发放肆大胆起来，他开始大开大合地顶撞，全部退出又一口气急速顶入，带着要将人贯穿的气势，硬涨的顶端破开层层肉壁直抵深处。

“操！轻、轻点…操你妈的赵泳鑫…啊…”阳物不比手指，没办法那样按压他的前列腺带来极致欢愉，但却在每次撞进来的时候，在那处狠狠顶蹭，又在退出时碾压而过，这是另一番巨大的刺激，如同反复有电流流经全身，檀健次暂时还难以承受，以至于逐渐湿了眼眶，“你、慢点！啊…”

赵泳鑫去吻他湿润的眼角，稍稍放缓了动作，这样的结果就是檀健次又不肯出声了，他懊恼地叼住健次耳垂，语气委屈得快死了，“你理我一下啊，健次。”可身下却是极其缓慢地几记深顶。

檀健次被弄得眼神有些涣散，懒得理他，一把揪住赵泳鑫的头顶要扯开，“闭嘴！烦不烦！”凶巴巴的话被顶得断断续续，毫无威慑力可言。

赵泳鑫吃痛地真的闭上了嘴，却安静了没两分钟又出声，“健次啊，我想听你的声音。”明明自己都已经气息不稳，却依旧不厌其烦地嘟嘟囔囔，想勾出健次更多的声音，哪怕只是几声低喘几声浅吟，那也都是檀健次为他情动的证据，都是世上最让他为之振奋不已的乐章。

檀健次抿紧了唇打定主意不松口，却奈何神智在波涛汹涌的情欲不断冲刷下被抛弃得干干净净，他最终微启了唇以渴求更多空气，没有察觉自己已经在抬腰迎合。

“健次，”赵泳鑫叼住他颈侧靠下的那块筋肉，用齿尖温柔厮磨，然后舔了下浅浅的齿痕，极具暧昧意味地抬眸，轻声诱哄，“说你是我的。”

早已经晕晕乎乎的檀健次对上这眼神，大脑一团浆糊，随即回道，“你是我的。”

赵泳鑫语结，心里砰得炸成了花儿，笑开了把头埋进健次颈项之间，蹭来蹭去，就像是他在家里睡觉抱着卡吉诺*四处蹭一样，不同的是，这次呼吸里换成了健次本人的味道，熟悉的淡淡清香嗅入鼻间，他心里满当当的，“行，我是你的。”

怎样都好，只要你在这里，你在这里。

赵泳鑫顺着颈子往下，在白皙软嫩的胸肌上咬了一口，便弓起身埋头苦干，还扣着健次的腰往自己胯下送了送，把人撞得七零八落。

欲望释放的瞬间，有如一脚踩空急剧下落， 檀健次慌张地睁开眼去寻那双眸子，四目相对，赵泳鑫也在盯着他，眼中情欲渐褪，留下的是熟悉的足以溺死人的温柔。

**你在这里，没有比这更好的事了。**

“睡吧。”赵泳鑫的手又捏上他的耳垂，檀健次有些恍惚，仿佛回到了多年前他们还在基地的时候，有次一块儿冲澡，赵泳鑫的手突然从隔壁穿过了薄薄一层帘子，精准地捏住他的耳朵。

他咧嘴笑了，然后闭上眼沉沉睡去，一声叹息遗落在房间角落。

——  
卡吉诺:赵泳微博提过的粉丝送的两个玩偶，他和健次一人一个，“一起睡诺诺(睡觉觉)”，私设给老赵的是卡吉诺。


	5. 《过不去》番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后生活。  
> 鑫多带娃系列。  
> 有成员结婚内容，慎点。

“赵泳你一会儿别忘了去接明明。”

接了电话听到的第一句就是这个，赵泳鑫看着排练室墙上的喷漆，一阵欲哭无泪。

天，如果早就知道这个小兔崽子这么折腾人，他一定要跟池约翰好好讨论一下寄宿制幼儿园对儿童身心成长的好处。

罗有容说谁聪明可爱乖巧懂事？

操你的一个字儿都没看出来。

占了个“明”字儿有用吗？

赵泳鑫再三考虑，还是应下了，就算这是个小霸王，也不能让健次去接，绝，不，能。

为什么？

昨天带着这家伙回家的时候，好几岁的小孩儿了，还没走几步就说累，非得让健次抱着走，三十多斤的小胖子扒着健次的肩膀，朝跟在后面拎着大包小包的他一个劲傻乐。

看看健次这小身板，可给他心疼坏了。

哪知道后面连吃饭都让健次喂，就差陪洗澡陪睡觉了！这么腻着健次，还让健次去接他回家？不行，他赵泳鑫第一个不答应！！

赵泳鑫气冲冲地赶到幼儿园，迎上来的老师瞧他这脸色一愣，“请问您是…？”

意识到自己当众失态的某人，摘了墨镜，咧出个营业式微笑，“老师您好，我是池明明的………呃，叔叔。”操你的，差点说成爸爸，我才生不出这么气人的儿。

了解孩子们的家庭情况是必做功课，年轻的女老师早就翻过池明明他爹的资料，说白了，也就是那个MIC男团的一堆老照片。

即便如此，当这位国产男团的副队长本人明明白白站在面前时，年轻的女老师还是稍显窘迫了些，掩饰尴尬般垂眼，便瞧见了人无名指上的银戒。

有主的。

好吧，他们都这个年纪了，也没什么奇怪的。

女老师露出个礼貌的笑容，把人带进教室。

“明明，你叔叔来接你了。”

被叫到名字的孩子跳起来，精神奕奕地扭过头，看清来人之后又迅速拉下脸去，一屁股坐回泡沫垫上，继续摆弄积木。

“我不认识他，我要健次哥哥来接我。”

操你妈的池约翰你能不能管管你儿！

赵泳鑫气得没忍住翻了个白眼，“叫什么哥哥，谁是你哥哥，那是你健次叔叔！”

“健次哥哥！”

三岁小孩儿头都没回，把长条积木往已经垒起来的高台上一砸，尖声反驳。

“叫叔叔听见没！”

“哥哥！健次哥哥！”

“叫叔叔！”

看着一大一小在辈分问题上较起真没完没了，女老师笑出声。

笑什么！这可不是辈分问题，这可是尊严问题，赵泳鑫怎么能接受自己比健次老了一辈儿呢！不可能！

“好了，”老师及时叫停，走到男孩儿旁边蹲下，“明明乖，别的小朋友都被接回家了，你也快回家吧。”

“不要，我要健次哥哥来接我。”

“是健次叔叔。”赵泳鑫在旁纠正。

“可健次哥哥忙啊，不然早就来接你了，明明乖，不会让大人为难的对不对？”

“是叔叔。”赵泳鑫小声提醒。

“可赵叔叔是坏人，他一定会把我卖了。”

好主意。赵泳鑫拍掌暗叹。

“可你总不能住在这里呀，这儿没有舒舒服服的床睡哦。”

“那我要睡健次哥哥的床！”

“没门儿！”赵泳鑫瞪大了眼抢先回答。

女老师回头抛给他一个意味深长的眼神，知分寸地没有细问为什么他们好像住在一起，更没问为什么他这么紧张睡觉的问题。

小霸王被吼了一嗓子，胖乎乎的脸一鼓，小嘴一撇，看架势马上就要来个哭声如雷震四方。

老师忙摸上男孩儿的头，细声安慰，“睡睡睡，回家就跟健次哥哥说一起睡，健次哥哥肯定不会拒绝的。”

赵泳鑫简直也快哭了。

那是我的床，我的人。

可这种安慰话对小霸王显然没什么作用，眼泪瞬间就涌出来了，好在不是高声哭嚎，不至于魔音灌耳。

反倒是这种吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪的方式，让老师更加气愤地白了一眼站在旁边的大人。

这一眼明明白白就是在说:欺负孩子真不懂事。

我操！赵泳鑫一下子闷了口气，不但不能发作，还得扯出个虚假温柔的笑容，也蹲下来。

“明明，你健次叔叔给…”

“健次哥哥！！！”这一嗓子妥妥的雷音震耳。

赵泳鑫咽了口唾沫，强忍下这口气，“你健次哥哥给你做好吃的呢，再不回去就凉了。”

“那我，那我要健次哥哥喂。”男孩儿抽噎着。

“你自己没手吗！”

完了。

小孩儿一听，哇得就哭出声来，且愈演愈烈。

老师已经站起来离远了几米，意思大概是你惹的必须你哄。

赵泳鑫手忙脚乱，凑过去把人抱进怀里，一手拖起来，“不哭不哭，明明不哭，叔叔错了好不好。”

他小心翼翼地给人擦掉眼泪，可他显然低估了小孩子哭鼻子的功力，池明明小脸蛋上很快又被哗哗淌下来的泪水打湿，鼻涕眼泪直往咧大的嘴里钻。

男孩儿两只大眼睛挤在一起，不断往外冒泪珠，这么会儿就红彤彤的哭肿了。

“回去就让健次哥哥喂你吃，还想吃啥，叔叔回去路上都给你买回去。”

赵泳鑫低下头，用额头抵住男孩儿的小脑瓜，轻轻在脑门啾了一口，“别哭了，叔叔不凶你了，乖啊明明。”

男孩儿哭声消弱，“真的？”

呵，喂你一口也是喂，小兔崽子回去等着。

可惜就是赵泳鑫这么一个迟疑，聪明的小霸王立刻哭得更凶了。

“就知道，就知道你又骗我！”池明明扯着嗓子哭嚎着控诉。

什么叫又？？赵泳鑫瞪直了眼，更加无措了，女老师终于看不下去，从他怀里接过孩子，轻轻拍抚孩子的后背。

“给那个…健次哥…呃…给檀健次先生打个电话？”如果没记错的话，他们嘴里的健次哥哥也是男团成员，现在名气不小的那位演员吧。

赵泳鑫张开手掌去抹池明明湿乎乎的脸蛋，坚决地摇头，“这种事不用麻烦他。”

这是在怀疑他的能力吗？他赵泳鑫难道连个孩子都搞不定？

看着哭得哇哇的孩子，赵泳鑫感觉自己的胸口又要开始发闷了，好吧…他好像确实…不太能搞定。

实在不行，直接抱起来就走，但理智提醒他，这样他会肯定会被当成拐卖儿童的。

算了，为了自己的英名，赵泳鑫恨恨一咬牙，张嘴准备答应这崽子晚上跟健次一起睡了。

手机响了。

如此熟悉的来电铃声，赵泳鑫一个哆嗦重新闭上嘴，走远了几步才按了接听。

“健次？”

“咋还没回来啊？？”

“堵车了，这就回去。”身后适时地爆发出更高几层级分贝的哭声。

“明明哭了？你干嘛老欺负他啊赵泳鑫？”

“靠，我欺负他？他自己不愿意回来好吧。”他欺负我好吗？？？？这个小王八蛋？

“操，孩子在那边呢你骂什么街？你怎么这么不靠谱，咋连个孩子都接不回来，几点了都，行不行了还？”

“？？？？你还凶我？？？？？？”

“对，就是凶你，把手机给明明，我哄他回来。”

赵泳鑫哼了一声，不甘不愿地回身，捏着手机按到小霸王耳朵边。

“健次哥哥！呜呜呜…”

这崽子从来没这么细声细气跟他说过话，赵泳鑫愤愤地抱怨。

“排骨？喜欢！健次哥哥做什么都喜欢。”

操你的小马屁精，这会儿怎么不哭了。

“还要什么？嗯……要健次哥哥喂！”

赵泳鑫看着池明明对他露出的明显挑衅的笑容，气得牙根直痒痒。

“嗯……还要，还要和健次哥哥一起洗澡，还，还要一起睡！！”

“好的！我这就跟赵叔叔回去！！！！”

“muamuamua！！”孩子因为高兴而睁大了眼睛，如果不是眼睛还有点肿，脸上还一片狼藉地挂着水痕，几乎就跟从来没哭过一样。

“赵叔叔，健次哥哥找你。”

？？？

赵泳鑫盯着递出来的肉乎乎的爪子，又瞧瞧池明明得逞般的笑容，眯了眯眼，接过手机。

“好了搞定了，带他回来吧。”

“你这是溺爱。”他看着兴奋地跑出去，自己收拾起来小书包的孩子，干巴巴地回道。

“但这是最简单的解决方法，再说了，他才三岁，喂个饭洗个澡有啥的。”

“……可是…”

“可是你大爷呢可是，饭都熟了，你赶紧的把人带回来。”

“…………我不回去。”

“啥？”

“我也要健次哥哥哄，要不我不回家。”

“操，赵泳鑫你有病吧？？？”

后来当然是可怜的赵三岁，又被骂了一顿，脸色黑如碳地带着池三岁回家了。


	6. 《过不去》番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离婚是不可能离婚的

【上】

“你已经三岁了，要学会自己吃饭了。”

赵泳鑫苦口婆心地对池明明进行教育，可身为小霸王怎么可能听呢。

“健次哥哥，虾、虾！剥不开……”

檀健次冲赵泳鑫翻了个白眼，“吃你的饭。”然后扭头笑着拎起来一只虾开始剥，而后蘸了醋喂进小孩儿嘴里。

操，赵泳鑫瞪得眼睛都快凸出来了，池明明竟然在健次伸过去手时，还故意往前探了下头，正好含住健次的手指。

我他妈的受不了了！！！

打电话！明天就给池约翰打电话！！把这个小兔崽子给我带走！！

赵泳鑫在内心咆哮，强压下了摔筷子的欲望，气呼呼地闷头扒拉米饭。

另一边的低气压太过明显，健次终于良心发现地给他碗里夹了块排骨。

“吃慢点。”

赵泳鑫看着碗里的排骨，空前的感动，刚要说点什么，又听健次接了句。

“吃太快容易胖。”

“…………”

我要离家出走，哄不回来的那种。

总而言之，吃饭变成了一场争宠之战。

赵泳鑫瞅着对面一大一小越想越委屈，忽然灵机一动，他开始自己剥虾，然后左手捏好自己剥的，瞧准时机，一把塞进池明明嘴里，右手去捉健次的手，迅速有力地扯过来，把健次剥好的一口吞。

第一次是成功的，虽然得到了池明明呜呜啊啊的抗议和健次的白眼嫌弃，至少他自己心里是美滋滋的。

脸是什么，有健次剥的虾好吃吗？

于是第二次健次一剥完就眼疾手快直接送进了自己的嘴，于是赵泳鑫两虾皆空。

“看你那出息。”

赵泳鑫抿着嘴，没辙地哼了一声，擦擦手，虾嘛不就是，不吃了。

没几分钟，他就开始往池明明小碗里夹青菜，夹完青菜夹青椒，夹完青椒夹菠菜。

“明明乖，多吃菜，长个儿快。”

小霸王看看自己碗里被绿油油的东西挤没了肉的地盘，当下不乐意了。

“不吃，我不！”

“听叔叔的没错，吃菜才能长高，才能娶媳妇儿。”

檀健次敲了敲碗，以眼神恐吓:怎么着，高了不起了？

“能娶……健次哥哥吗？”

“噗——”“咳…”

两个大人一个险些喷水，一个干脆被米饭噎到了。

“瞎说啥呢！咳咳…”赵泳鑫气哄哄地瞪着眼，“健次哥哥是你能娶的吗，你才多大点？！”

“我不，我长大就要娶健次哥哥，健次哥哥最好看了，我最喜欢健次哥哥！！”

檀健次捂紧嘴，一边咽水，一边乐得直摇小脑瓜。

“你，你，”赵泳鑫撂下筷子，“你健次哥哥已经结婚了知道不！不能嫁给你！”

“结婚怎么了！我爸一被我妈打就喊着离婚…”池明明噘起嘴把碗往前一推，继续叫道，“我问过幼儿园的小姐姐了，离完婚就可以再结婚了！”

啥玩意儿？？？？？

池约翰他俩怎么教孩子的？？？？

赵泳鑫一脸懵逼不知道如何反驳。

“明明，”健次挑了块没刺儿的红烧鱼，拨拉开那堆绿菜搁进孩子碗里，“哥哥不会离婚的。”

赵泳鑫抬起头，望进健次一双眼里，坚定使他的眸子更亮了，赵泳鑫心里一梗，竟然有了要落泪的冲动。

多轻飘飘的一句不会离婚，揉杂多少过往的艰酸苦楚、多少坚决无畏，也只有他们自己才懂。

赵泳鑫眨眨酸胀的眼，低头避开健次不断飘过来的视线，盯着碗里健次给添的鱼肉，咬着半边下唇，一时失语。

这么多年来，粉丝们大都以为是他宠着兮尔，事实上他才是被惯着的那一个。

那天健次就着孤注一掷，两人一夜荒唐，赵泳鑫把睡死过去的心上人好不容易才抱进浴室。把两个人清理干净时，这个还没好利索的病号实在累得不行，随手扯了个床单换下来，往健次旁边一躺，倒头就睡着了。

醒过来时，天早就大亮了，他是被饿醒的，却迟迟不敢睁眼。

因为他明显感觉得到，身边是空的。

那时阳光暖暖地洒在身上，独自躺在床中央的人心底一片冰凉。

后来健次老拿这个笑话他，说当时推开门想叫人出来吃饭，结果看见坐床上发呆的他，还以为是哪家被扔出门的狗子，那叫一个茫然无措、失魂落魄。

关键是他确实没办法反驳什么，那时候他看着空荡荡的房间，只当前一夜的希冀终究落空，这个赌他输得彻彻底底。天知道他甚至都在想还不如自己仍在医院昏迷中，而那一切都是他做的梦，该多好。

好在，他的兮尔这次并没让他成功钻回牛角尖。

两个人顺理成章，在一起了。

只不过赵泳鑫从来不负“赵永怂”的名号，就连两个人结婚，都是檀健次先提的。

他咽下米饭，瞥了眼自己手上的戒指，健次的那个应该被收在了卧室。他能理解，作为演员，不可能允许被发现和另一个男人同带婚戒，反正所替代的，是他当年亲手磨的戒指，差不多。

在池明明嘴一撅就要哭出来之前，健次紧跟着又说，“你爸爸妈妈那都是闹着玩儿，你以后娶了媳妇儿也不要随随便便就离婚，这不是男子汉的行为知道吗？”

半大不点儿的小孩子点点头，似懂非懂，鼓着腮帮子，看起来仍是有些不甘心，檀健次伸手去揉他的小脑瓜，温柔地安慰着。

赵泳鑫懊恼地想到健次求婚时的场景——虽然很不想承认自己是被求婚的那个，但事实就是如此。

他的大男孩儿只穿了件浴袍，湿哒哒地站在他面前，挡住了大半的电视画面，电视里属于自己爱人的声音正向另一个人倾诉着绵绵情意。

赵泳鑫仰着头望过去，眼神传递着不解。

“这，这段就别看了。”健次揪着雪白的棉绒，视线躲闪。

赵泳鑫心里确实不对味儿，可又无从发作，这是工作，嗯，工作，他扯出个笑容，“还不好意思了？”如是调侃。

檀健次皱了皱眉，摇摇头，没有作声，也没有让开。

“怎么了？演得不是挺好的吗？”他从沙发上坐直，敏感地察觉到爱人的不对劲。

电视里已经开始响起浪漫又甜蜜的插曲，这让客厅的氛围显得更诡异了。

“赵泳鑫，你是不是早就后悔了？”

“后悔？”他慌乱地站起来，“后悔什么？”

“就，跟我在一起，是不是后悔了？”

他快速绕过茶几，抱紧了他的男孩儿，“瞎说什么呢？怎么可能后悔？”

赵泳鑫这才看清电视画面，原来已经跳到了婚礼，他的兮尔穿着一身纯黑色西装，打着领带，手里捧花走向另一端的新娘，心头陡然浓厚的酸劲儿里还翻上来些苦涩，竭力用理智告诉自己，这些情绪都是不必要的，赵泳鑫抿着唇，有点难过地收紧了胳膊，脸侧贴上健次湿漉漉的头发，轻轻蹭着。

他多想能告诉全世界，这个人是他的，可怎么能呢？

怀里人没了声音，赵泳鑫松开怀抱，不安地看着低头不语的人，“怎么突然这么问？”

“你……”健次额头抵上赵泳鑫胸口，“你想过结婚吗？”

他愣了一会儿，以为自己听错了，直到健次语气像豁出去一般地又问了一遍。

“能…能吗？”

健次低骂了一句，猛地把他推开，扭头冲进卧室，又很快跑回来，把一个小方盒塞进他手里。

“操你妈赵泳鑫。”

赵泳鑫傻愣愣地打开这个精致的小盒子，银质对戒延着细丝纹路拧出个结，没有其它花样。

他瞧着手里戒指，眼眶渐渐发红，直至被踹了脚小腿。

“到底结不结？”

吃痛的人立刻回神，颤着手拔出戒指，“结！操，赶紧结！”他咚得一声单膝跪地，抬眼看去才发现健次同样眼圈通红，甚至一双明眸已经蒙了层雾气。

赵泳鑫终于明白过来自己到底有多傻，竟然会一直觉得健次还需要时间。

他之前总在想，自己的宝贝男孩儿正处在事业上升期，结婚不合适。

当然，那才不会是他怯懦的主要理由，他更怕的是，健次会把这层关系当做累赘、阻碍。

并非是不信任健次的感情，只是这条路太难了，他自己铁定会走向幕后制作人的位子，没有人会在意他是什么性取向，可他却不能把刚有点名气的健次拖进泥潭。

一脚踏错，就会是身败名裂。

现在已经过得这么小心翼翼了，他不想把人逼得太死，健次已经为他牺牲太多，没必要还做到这一步，平添负担。

可他总能低估健次的决心与勇气，他怎么忘了，这可是个认定了事，不管多难都要拼尽一切去达到的主儿。

谁能不爱这样的檀健次呢？

“想啥呢？”檀健次敲了敲盘沿，把人的魂儿叫回来。

池明明嘴里满当当地还不忘哼了一声，丝毫不掩饰嫌弃。

沉浸在感慨中的人终于没跟小孩子计较了，赵泳鑫摇摇头表示没事，对上健次狐疑的表情，也只能摸摸鼻尖掩饰自己的小心思，他总不能说自己又想起来健次穿西装捧着花的样子了吧。

后来半顿饭在某人的异常沉默下，和谐得过分，健次甚至都怀疑他这是被欺负惨了，心里过意不去地一个劲给人夹菜，毕竟赵姓人士只有三岁，委屈坏了也不好哄的。

事实上，赵泳鑫满脑子都在琢磨得再过几年才能补给健次一个婚礼，以及那个婚礼应该是怎么样的。

【中】

“刷什么微博，刷碗去。”檀健次把吃饱喝足的小霸王抱进怀里，路过时踢了脚赵泳鑫的椅子，朝人下达命令。

放下手机的人抬眼看见池明明胖鼓鼓的小肚子，头疼地站起来收拾碗，忍不住嘟囔，“别抱着他了，他又不是不会走路，让你惯坏了都。” 

“我带他洗澡去。”

赵泳鑫手上动作一停，扭头就嚷，“啥？我来！我帮他就行了，你歇着！”

刚要撂碗把小孩儿从人怀里接过来，他就被瞪了回去，“你能行吗你，可边儿呆着去。”

没等赵泳鑫反驳，池明明张开小胳膊牢牢抱紧健次的脖颈，“我要和健次哥哥洗，不要跟叔叔一起。”

“你这个小东…”

“行了，赶紧收拾，一会儿你也去洗。”

赵泳鑫简直生无可恋，刷着碗都能听见小霸王在浴室扯着嗓子叫唤，时不时还跟着傻笑声。

操，他捏紧手里的盘子，陶瓷撞得叮当响。

健次好久都没跟他一起洗过澡，现在竟然被三岁小孩儿霸占去了！

再生气也没道理发作，赵泳鑫也只能自己灰溜溜进了另一间浴室，哪知道洗完出来一看，一大一小都在客房床上躺好了。

？？？

“你们干啥呢？”

“讲故事！”池明明一手攥着被子边缘，一手揪紧了健次睡衣领子，整个儿窝在健次怀里，扭头瞅向突然推开门打断他们的坏叔叔。

赵泳鑫想起在幼儿园的时候，健次在电话里答应了小霸王的，牙根一阵阵疼。

小孩子真的是太缠人了。

健次正侧躺在一边，仰仰头把自己的衣领拯救出来，“你要看电视就小点声，早点睡。”

赵泳鑫抿抿唇，认真地打量了一下这个床能不能挤下两个大人一个孩子，看着紧贴在一起的两个身影，最后泄了气。

“出去别忘把门儿带上。”健次又添了一句。

其实没什么必要，但赵泳鑫还是一口气闷在心里，一声不吭地关门去了客厅，打开电视，静音溜了一圈各频道又关了。

一股愈加明显的焦躁徘徊在他心头，健次很喜欢孩子，这点他一直都知道，但他们在一起，就注定不会有孩子了。

健次…会后悔吗？

他重新打开电视，屈膝把自己在柔软沙发上蜷起来，愣愣出神，他想起刚出道那会儿一个采访，主持问到理想型，健次说他希望找个可爱点的单纯的姑娘，再生个小孩儿好好过一辈子。

过往他们都未曾发觉自己的心意，若要拿那些年少懵懂去苛求谁实在太不讲道理，赵泳鑫很明白两个人为了现在的生活都牺牲太多。

他拍了拍自己的脸，责骂自己怎么能怀疑健次的心意。

谁都有可能后悔，健次却不会，早在拿出那对戒指时，或者说在更早两人坦诚相对的那一夜时，健次就已经向他证明了这一点。

那多少…也会有点遗憾吧…

赵泳鑫惶然，他承认自己总容易患得患失，这毛病算是让健次惯得改不好了。

他垂眼看向无名指上的银环，另一只手搭上去，指腹轻轻摩挲着那个硬质的结。

那天赵泳鑫举着戒指仰脸凝视着健次，一句话也多挤不出来，微博微信说多少遍我爱你也不能让他有足够的勇气当面说出来这三个字儿，他哆哆嗦嗦最后挤出来一句，“嫁我吧。”

他当然是不知道自己样子的，但健次一定会记得很清楚，那双桃花眼被强烈的情绪晕得通红通红的，还带着前一夜通宵写歌儿熬出来的血丝，这样的一双眼，只要望进去就能找到一切，所以即使在很久以后，赵泳鑫偶尔还会懊恼自己当时太怂的时候，其实檀健次根本不需要再要求那三个字儿了。

就是操他妈的这么正好，他们都爱着对方。

在赵泳鑫冷场之前，健次劈手夺过戒指给自己戴上，把人从地上扯起来，强硬地抓住他的手套上另一个，而后手背相贴，轻轻一拨。

咔嗒一声清脆，两枚戒指的结竟然扣在了一起，严丝合缝。

“这叫天作之‘合’，知道不？”

惊愣在原地的人感动劲儿过后，动了动手指，发现确实扣得挺牢固，憋了会问出一句，“…还分得开吗？”

这要是上厕所啥的…

“你想分开？”檀健次眉毛一挑，意味深长地瞥向他。

“不不不，不想！”赵泳鑫求生欲爆棚，立马接上，但迟疑了一下，还是忍不住说出来，“就…你要带着我去拍戏？”

檀健次翻了个白眼，在结扣侧面小凸起上一按，两个结就灵巧地滑开了。

遭到十足嫌弃的人心里美上了天，他可爱的小男孩儿在后来不久出国拍戏，大胆地把他也拉上，直接去领了证。

两个人明明早都过了为爱冲动的年纪，却像在拍刑侦片一样，小心翼翼全副武装，在异国他乡左拐右转，成功避掉那些跟着剧组跨洋而来的烦人镜头，最终揣着红本子，在小巷里紧紧相拥。

卧室门被轻轻打开，赵泳鑫被声响惊回了思绪，扭头就看见小心翼翼正从门缝钻出来的男孩儿。

“你…”

檀健次忙抬起食指压在唇上，示意他噤声，侧身把门关好，才走到他旁边挨着坐下。

健次看了眼电视上的购物广告，难为都这么多年了，还有台会播这种“只要998”的粗长广告，他压低声音，“你坐这儿半天就看这个？中老年人补品？”

赵泳鑫对上他犹疑的眼神，撇撇嘴，默认了自己的走神。

“想什么呢？”檀健次踢掉拖鞋，躺到沙发上，上半身倚住赵泳鑫曲着的腿，头一歪，无比自然地靠上人肩膀，还故意后仰把整个重量都压过去。

“累了？”赵泳鑫把被压住的胳膊抽出来，伸长了手去给他按捏大腿肌肉，“没想啥。”

健次享受着按摩服务，半阖起眼，侧过头埋进赵泳鑫纯棉的睡衣里，熟悉的清香盈入鼻间，让他忍不住蹭了蹭，“鬼才信，你该不会真吃小孩儿的醋吧。”

赵泳鑫被他搞得肩膀一阵酥痒，当下差点就要起反应，“咳，怎么可能，我在…想那啥，想咱俩婚礼呢。”

“婚礼？”檀健次闻话睁开眼，显然起了兴致，“怎么想的？”

“呃，比如…”赵泳鑫按摩的动作顿了顿，用一种商量的口吻问道，“你说婚礼去哪儿办好？”

“啊，我想想…国内够呛能办…去国外吧。”

“嗯肯定得去国外，你觉得哪个国家合适？”

“……”檀健次认真地思考起来，“英国？法国？荷兰？或者去…”

赵泳鑫摇摇头，“在加拿大多好，先去温哥华的深山老林划独木舟，再去看多伦多的枫叶，然后是尼亚加拉大瀑布和千岛湖。不过婚礼要去魁北克办，那里小镇很漂亮的，绝对适合结婚。要是冬天去还能到黄刀镇看极光，就是黄刀太冷了，不然直接在那里结也挺好。”

“我操，听起来是不错。…不对，你怎么了解这么多？”

“没事儿瞎看的，”赵泳鑫把胳膊搂上健次腰间，“那你觉得我们婚礼穿什么好？”

“当然西装啊…就…”

“对，你穿白的，我穿黑的，你还记得成都那场演唱会吧，我觉得那种就不错，到时候弄两套更正式点的。”

“又来黑白配，男生女生配？”健次撅嘴抗议。

“不，就…嗯…也差不多，黑白往那儿一站多好看，郎才郎貌的，简直天作之合，对，天作之合。”他心虚地快速说完，然后伸出手，用自己手上的戒指轻轻碰了碰健次此时空着的无名指。

某醋王才不会说是因为看过健次在电视剧穿着黑西装娶别人呢。

“也行，反正我穿啥都好看。”

“那当然，我兮尔能不好看吗？”赵泳鑫把人搂紧了点，“那咱们婚礼请谁？”

“他们三个肯定得请，肯定都拖家带口的，哦池明明…”

赵泳鑫一听池明明的名儿立马打断，“带着媳妇儿就够了，还带孩子过不过分！”

“你他妈小点声，”檀健次坐直了，扭头瞪他一眼，“你怎么对明明有那么大意见，老跟小孩儿置气你丢不丢人？”

赵泳鑫被凶这一下，露出个委屈巴巴的眼神，“…带小孩儿多不方便，而且那边冷。”

“……好像也对，”健次想了想，赞同了这个说法，重新靠回赵泳鑫腿上，“继续。”

“家长那边怎么办？”

“呃…你爸妈都不知道咱俩这事儿呢，就都不请了吧…”

檀健次一年前实在受不了家里催婚，一个激动就告诉跟爸妈交了底，两位老人面色平静地沉默了会儿，挂掉了视频。

两个人都以为完了，赵泳鑫搂着心烦意乱的他安抚了好久，直到后半夜才睡过去。

哪知道第二天一大清早，两位老人就打电话说在楼下了，他跟赵泳鑫从床上蹭地跳下来，手忙脚乱地收拾好房间，跑下去接人。

赵泳鑫捏捏他的右边脸，“那不行，伯父阿姨都那么支持我们，还嘱咐我好好照顾你，咱婚礼怎么能不请？”

“那你爸妈…”

赵泳鑫眼神一暗，“算了，迟早要知道的，这个到时候再说吧。”指尖沿着健次的脸颊划到耳垂，“伴郎伴娘呢？”

“操，伴郎伴娘你都想了，请…请几个？他们结婚不都请伴郎伴娘团的，五六个…”

“不不，少请，人多了烦，”赵泳鑫再次打断，“结了婚的不能做伴郎伴娘，小拙伴娘，小乖伴郎怎么样？”

“啊？万一到时候符龙飞结婚了呢？”檀健次必须得承认，虽然他自己跟小乖关系很不错，但是每次一从赵泳鑫嘴里听到这个名字，心里还是会咕嘟咕嘟地冒酸泡儿。

赵泳鑫这个勾三搭四的男人，健次还清楚地记得几年前符龙飞要做他mv女主呢。

“让他比咱们晚结呗。”

“我操，你怎么这么霸道？！”

“嘘，小点声。”赵泳鑫提醒他的分贝。

“咱们这八字儿没一撇呢，什么时候才能办婚礼都不知道，咱俩凭什么耽误人家啊。”

“他这不是还没喜欢的吗…”

“……行…行吧，”檀健次无话反驳，“不对啊，我那里亲戚婚礼都是男方选伴郎女方选伴娘，你怎么都自己决定了！”

“兮尔，你是在默认自己是女方吗？”

“我没有！你他妈有毛病吧！”

赵泳鑫收紧了胳膊，把他往上提了提，放下腿让人直接靠在自己胸口，“小拙你又不是不熟，选她呗。”

何况那姑娘偷摸写了那么多他们的文章，他怎么能不给她这个亲眼见证的机会。

健次从他怀里挣扎出去，压低了嗓音恶狠狠道，“操你妈赵泳鑫，我才反应过来，你他妈全都想好了还跟我商量个屁！”

“还得你做决定啊。”赵泳鑫眨了眨无辜的眼。

“我能决定个啥！！”

“咱们婚礼给他们吃什么。”

“…………啊？”健次明显没想过这个，被人一提敛了怒气，愣了愣，开始犹豫，“……能选什么？海鲜，熏肉，反正那边什么好吃上什么呗。”

说起来好像又想吃东西了。

赵泳鑫这回终于听他讲完了，然后才慢吞吞地说道，“你不会做那些，就中国菜呗，你想，在加拿大，西式婚礼，结果往外一端，嚯，中国菜，多别致。而且婚礼当天能喝到你煲的汤，多幸福！”

“我靠赵泳鑫你是人吗？婚礼当天你要我给你们做饭？？？？他妈的我能决定吃啥就是我会做啥？？办你妈的婚礼！！”

【下】

…怎么没了，噢，原来我当时坑了。


End file.
